


Naruto Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: ok so my deviantart finally pissed me off enough to move all my oneshotsbe warned that some are old, so they might be cringy
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Yakushi Kabuto/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	1. Fresh Chunin (Kakashi)

You walked along to Training Ground 9, where your sensei should be training his Genin team. As soon as you made it halfway, you suppressed your chakra and jumped into a tree so that you could watch his team from above. As soon as you reached the open area, you peered downward to see a silver-haired man leaning against it, an orange book open in his hand. Kakashi Hatake stood still, against a tree while his students trained and bickered loudly. Soon you looked up to his team, your (h/l) (h/c) hair swaying slightly into your face. The Uchiha heir and the blonde kid, Naruto, looked as if they were about to get into a fist fight. You pulled out a small piece of paper and stuck a senbon through it.

With the skillful aim you were known for, you threw the needle right past the Jounin's head and into the ground by his feet. Before his head jerked up to look at where you had been perched, you jumped higher into the tree. His lone, coal-colored eye scanned the area cautiously, before he leaned down to grab the note from the needle. When he opened the folded paper, he read the words inside. It said: Pay more attention to your students. He looked to his male students and could almost see the electricity zipping through the air between their eyes. He sweat dropped and made his way to his students.  
"Maa Maa don't fight. Don't fight. It's about noon, so let's go have lunch...on me..." He added the last part hesitantly. There was a rustling in the trees and his team was on high alert, but Kakashi just sighed.  
"____, stop scaring my students. Come out." Suddenly, Naruto grinned and jumped around happily, as you jumped from the trees and landing on the ground next to him.

Turning to them, you did a two finger salute.  
"Yo." In less than a second, a yellow and orange blur nearly knocked you off your feet, as the young Uzumaki clung around your waist.  
"_____-neesan!" You chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"'Sup Whiskers?" If one were to glance at the raven haired boy, they'd see a glint of jealousy pass through his dark eyes. You pried the blonde boy from you and turned to Kakashi.  
"Yo, Kakash-sensei."  
"Konichiwa, _____." Sakura bounced her eyes from you to her sensei in thought.  
"Wait, you called him sensei..."  
"That's right, Sakura. _____ here was my first student, she now trains under Gai with his other students." You raised an eyebrow, then facepalmed.  
"Gai-sensei never told you? I'm no longer his student. Not for six and a half months."  
"Nani?" The Hatake questioned, while you smirked.  
"Six and a half months ago, I became a Chunin." Suddenly, you were enveloped in a hug by the silver-haired Jounin.

"I'm so proud of you ____!" Having his praise and being so close to him made your face heat up a bit. You were let go and, as you looked up, your former sensei smiled at you through his face mask. You grinned back and motioned for them to continue training. After a while Sasuke strode up to you in all his arrogant glory. He stood a little too close for your comfort, so you took a big step away from him, only for him to follow.  
"____, was it? What would you say to bearing my children? It would make you famous." You glanced at him, (e/c) eyes narrowed.  
"I'd say, no thanks." His face showed the slightest bit of being stunned.  
"But, you'd be known across the village."  
"I don't care about being famous. I only care about loving and being loved wholeheartedly. And that, Uchiha, isn't you." The raven scoffed and turned to leave, when another phrase left your lips.  
"Also I'm not into younger guys." Later on that day, you were confronted by your old sensei.  
"Yo, um...would you like to take walk with me?" The skin at the top of his mask began to flush a light pink, as you smiled and nodded.

You walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, as the sky became painted with orange, pink, and red hues. You smile and place a hand on his shoulder, shunshining both of you to the top of the Hokage Monument. From the new height, the beginning of the day's sunset could be seen bathing Konoha in its colors. You and Kakashi sat on the Yondime's head until your companion spoke up.  
"____...Can I tell you something?"  
"Mh? What's up Sensei?"  
"I...always looked foreword to you passing the Chunin Exams. I..." He trailed off as you laid your head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad I was able to train under you for the four years I was your student..." Both of you hadn't noticed until now, that your faces had grown closer. You then spoke through barely parted lips.  
"What was it you were gonna say before you trailed off?" He began fiddling with his fingers, trying to come up with an answer.  
"I....well I-um...screw it." You sat confused until the silverette tugged down his mask and you were floored by what you saw. A strong jawline, pale and blemish-free skin, and thin grey lips that curled up into a small smile stared back at you.

His hand came up to softly brush you cheek, gently pulling you closer to him. In less than a minute, his lips had captured yours in a tender kiss. His gently moving mouth coaxed yours to join the dance, as he ran his hands through your hair and vice-versa. Once air was needed, you broke it off and smiled at him.  
"I...I love you Kakashi-kun."  
"I love you too, _____-chan." You pulled him into another short kiss, while tracing his scar with your index finger. Once you pulled away again, you spoke your thoughts.  
"This must've hurt..."  
"Yes, it did. Though it's been fifteen years, it's still sensitive." His expression became downcast, as he remembered the day he got it. You cupped his face in your hands and looked at him lovingly in the eyes.  
"Kashi-kun, Obito would never want you to blame yourself. He was like a brother to me...he told me that he considered you, Rin, and Minato-sama family to his very core. He may be gone physically, but his spirit lives on in me and his Will of Fire burns a roaring inferno in you." He chuckled and held your hands in his.  
"You should be a motivational speaker ____........thank you."  
"No problem Kashi-kun. Now, wh- You were cut off by his lips on yours again, as his hands ran through your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck as her tilted you back, so that he had to lean over. The rays of the setting sun washed you both over in light, as you shared this moment together, until it faded way to a dark sky freckled with stars and a full moon glowing in the sky. You held each other closer, as you smiled into the kiss, holding him tighter..........hoping to never have to let go......


	2. Wounds of The Heart (Gai)

Your leg hit the training post with a dull 'thwack' and you jumped away, using a poor tree for target practice. Your black and red bodysuit clung to you tightly, as you continued your training. A light tingle at the edge of your senses caused you to know someone was there.  
"Gai-San, I know you're there." A tall, green clad man dropped from the trees.  
"____-chan, I don't know how you always know it's me, Kakashi has the same kind of signature." You smiled at him and began to explain.  
"Well, Kakashi-San has blue and silver chakra and you have green, teal, and white chakra. Other sensors have run away when seeing mine..." You muttered the last thing, but the bushy browed man caught it.  
"What do you mean ____-chan?" You head shot up and a grim look passed your features.  
"When other sensors see mine, they said that it has a white core with an inky black, splattered with blood red surrounding it. You looked away thinking to yourself.  
'If only he knew. If he did, he'd hate me like all the others.'

You stopped your training and sat beneath a tree, knees pulled up to your chest. A saddened expression crosses your features, as you mutter.  
"Why do I train so hard?"  
"So you can get stronger, right?"  
"What good will that do? I haven't been let on a mission higher than a C-rank or maybe a low B-rank for five years." You mumble something into your knees that Gai couldn't catch.  
"What was that?"  
"I said that I understand why...who would trust a monster on missions?" Suddenly, you felt two hands on your shoulders and your head glanced up to see the bowl cut haired man kneeling in front of you.  
"Who would call you a monster? And why?"  
"M-Most the J-Jounin in Konoha," you choked out, trying to suppress a sob. He looked saddened as he asked his next question.  
"But, why?" You looked up at him, tears shimmering in your (e/c) depths.  
"On my last big mission five years ago, another side of me came to the surface. She killed-no-slaughtered the bandits we were assigned to kill. It took Kakashi, Asuma, and Hana to keep me from hurting anyone else. Ever since then, no on has trusted me. They all think that I'd kill them in their sleep if they did. The Third and Fifth Hokage labeled me as mentally unfit to go on missions alone anymore, so...why train? Why do I even stay in the shinobi program anymore?! Why can't Kami be merciful to me and Naruto and all the people who were orphaned and left to rot?!" You pulled at your hair in frustration, as tears poured down your face.

Suddenly, you were lifted bridal style into the man's arms and he jumped into the trees and toward Tsunade's office. As he shunshined into the waiting room, he kept you in his arms while you continued sobbing into his chest. Once the doors opened, he walked through and set you on a chair, prying your arms from around his neck. He then stared at the Godaime, arms crossed and an irritated frown on his normally happy face. The bleach blonde rose her head, a slight twinge of confusion crossing her features. Almond eyes flickered to you, who was curled up and shaking slightly, being in her presence.  
"What is the meaning of this Gai?"  
"Hokage-sama, ____-chan here has told me that she hasn't been allowed out of the village unsupervised and she told me that you deemed her "mentally unfit" for active duty higher than a C-rank. Why is that? Just because that side of her only came out once?!" The green-clad man growled as you looked up to him with a tear streaked face and tugged on his sleeve, softly speaking to him.  
"Gai-San, don't get yourself in trouble over me. It's not worth it..."

Gai turned back to the Hokage, as your expression went back to a depressed one.  
"Look at her Tsunade-sama. Not to offend anyone, but what you and Sandaime-sama have done to her has lowered her self esteem greatly. I remember _____-chan as a bright girl with an attitude to match." The blonde woman sat in thought for a moment, before looking back up.  
"_____, how long has it been since your...other personality has come out?"  
"Five years."  
"Then I don't see why not put you on a mission, I now realize that someone was feeding me the wrong information about your 'condition'." She smiled and handed you a scroll for a B-rank mission.  
"This mission will start in a month's time, this should give you enough time to get ready." You smiled and thanked her with a small bow. When she dismissed you, you were about to walk out of the door, you were swept off your feet and carried out by Gai bridal style again. When he got outside, you laughed slightly.  
"Gai-San, you can put me down now."  
"Hmmmm, nope! Don't want to!" He chirped, making you turn light pink. You looked up at him again to see him in thought, then you heard him mumble under his breath, as you came across the training fields.  
"To hell with it..."

You felt him shift you, so that you were tilted a bit higher. You saw him blush slightly, making his ears and cheeks turn dark pink, and you flashed your pearly whites at him. Suddenly, you felt his lips on your own, making your face explode into a dark crimson blush. You hesitantly began kissing him back, shyly wrapping your arms around his neck. Once you needed the enemy of all couples, air, you pulled apart from him and smiled, laying your head on his chest. The silent confessions mingled in the air, as you watched the blue sky littered with puffy clouds mix with the warm sunlight. He sat beneath a tree and sat you between his legs, so he could wrap his hands around your stomach and hold you close.

'He's the only key able to open this locked safe of emotions.'

'She's the only one to tame the beast within.'


	3. Need You Now (Kakuzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

You sat in a chair having your hair and make-up done so that you could go on stage tonight and sing. Yes you were a singer and a very popular one at that. Your long (h/c) hair was left down so that it flowed over your shoulders and some waterproof blue eyeshadow brought out your (e/c) eyes. You wore a strapless, blue dress that went to your knees and black stilettos along with elbow length, blue gloves. Sitting next to you was your co-singer, Chris. His brunette hair was gelled back slightly, then teased back to make it look feathery. His icy teal eyes shown brightly as he smiled.  
"Let's knock 'em dead girl." He was your best friend and he always helped you through this song since it was hard on you. For a gay guy, he knows a lot about straight relationships. You smiled back and stood, your heels making you about a few inches shorter than him.  
"Yeah, let's do this!"

As you walked to the stage, you began remembering that only yourself and Chris knew that you were _way_ older than you looked, it was the perks of being a retired ninja. You stepped onto the stage and walked over to the middle, a mic taped to your cheek. As you looked out to the crowd that had formed, you got their attention.  
"This one will be sung by myself and my co-singer, Chris." The music began to start up and you closed your eyes, not noticing the men to the side with black coats on, a red cloud emblem on them.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time."_

Out in the crowd, cheers were yelled, but one man stood in thought. This man muttered in his low voice.  
"_____? No...that can't be her. I haven't seen her in ten years, but that voice." His green and red eyes still filled his eyes as you sang.

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now._

_Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."_

Tears began to drip from you eyes and down your face, causing small mutters to run through the crowd. An orange-haired man standing near the other man, Kakuzu, spoke up.  
"Sounds like she misses someone important." Konan, a blue haired woman, looked the bicolored man's way.  
"Kakuzu? What's wrong, you look lost in thought."  
"She just looks familiar. She looks like someone I haven't seen in ten years." She nods and turns back to listen to the song.

_"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now."_

Now that the song was over, cheers roared throughout the crowd and the people in cloaks came closer to the stage. You dried the tears that had fallen and spoke into the mic again.  
"I've kept this from my fans for too long. I'm not twenty-five like I've lead you all to believe." A rounds of murmurs washed over the crowd until you spoke again.  
"I'm in my eighties and I don't look much like this actually. Also, I sang this song, because ten years ago, I was kidnapped from my fiancé. That is also the reason I was crying." Everyone just stared at you as you put your hands into a ninja sighs and released the genjutsu.

You now stood at six foot ten and you hair reached your calves. You looked up and behind your (e/c) irises was a light blue sclera. Stitches also ran from the corners of your mouth to the end of your jaw bone. They also criss-crossed your skin, giving you a Frankenstein-ish look, but you didn't care. To the side, you heard a familiar voice.  
"_-____?!" You turned your head and saw Kakuzu standing there. Tears welled in your eyes, as you jumped off the stage and into his chest, removing your mic.  
"Kakuzu! I missed you..." You sobbed into his chest.  
"Tobi is confused, you know Kakuzu-San?" The orange masked kid, Tobi, squeaked as you chuckled.  
"Of course I know him. He is my fiancé after all." Large, tanned arms encircled you waist, as the green eyed man pulled you closer to his chest.

You smiled, still a bit teary eyed, and pulled his mask down along with his hood, getting his short choppy brown hair loose along with making his stitched cheeks visible. You then yanked on the front of his cloak, so that your lips met his in a long awaited kiss. His hand came up to rest on your cheek, as he began to kiss back after so many years. Once you separated from the kiss, you glanced around to see that most the girls there were staring at Kakuzu with hearts in their eyes. Smirking, you looked back to them and taped your mic back on.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble girls, but this is my fiancé!" The whole crown screamed out in shock.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Shows over guys! Have a good night!"

You went backstage with the stitched man in tow and got back into your normal clothes. Once you stepped back out, you laced your fingers with his as you walked with him. His large warm hands went well with your smaller cool hands. You smiled at him as he did the same, your engagement rings glinting in the sunlight. The hole in both of your original hearts was finally filled once more.....and you both were happy once again............................


	4. SMIH (Jiraiya)

You stood at the wall with a sigh. Why did you have to be at this childish game? Because Lady Tsunade had come(leaving a shadow clone to run the office of course) and you were one of her guards. You kept your mask on, which was shaped like a wolf and leant against the wall. You then saw the Hokage turn to you.  
"Wolf, you may remove your mask." You nodded silently and lifted your mask off, attaching it to your belt. You were an older woman, in your late forties to early fifties, with long lightly greying (h/c) hair. Your (e/c) eyes shone with wisdom and experience, as your figure was surprising for someone your age. The leader of the game was none other than the Toad Sage, Jiraya. When he looked over your way, his jaw dropped and he moved closer.  
"Tsunade-hime?"  
"Yes, Jiraiya?"  
"Who's that?" A light blush crossed your face as your superior answered for you.  
"This is _____ _____."  
"You mean the same ______ that was in our class?!"  
"Yes, she's only a few years younger than us." Though it was faint, you could've sworn you saw a light blush sweep over his cheekbones. You stayed practically glued to the wall, until the basket was in front of you. You gave the room an odd look, until Naruto spoke up.  
"It wouldn't be fair if we didn't let everyone have a turn." Shrugging, you reached in and shuffled around a bit. You felt something thin a smooth and brought your hand out. It was a red bookmark with an orange string attached to the top. Holding it up, you saw Jiraiya smile and usher you into the closet, tossing Tsunade the timer. Looks like you got him.

Sitting down, you ran a hand through your hair. Setting the place marker out in front of you for the white haired man to pick up, you curled up your knees to your chest and let your hair fall over them. Over all these years, even in the academy, you had large crush on the old pervert. It had started when he had saved you from bullies and grew when he saved your life three times. And that's before you had left the academy. His bravery and heart was what glued you to him much like Hinata to Naruto. Normally quiet and collected, there would be moments when your temper would rise and you'd snap. There was another thing people found odd, you were one of the few girls that hated attention. This was another reason you chose to join ANBU. You were pulled from your musings when your companion moved closer to grab the marker. When he did, he sat next to you in the dark.  
"Ya know...for the longest time I thought you dropped off the face of the nations. But now I know you're in ANBU. A fitting place considering your dislike of attention." You licked your lips and coughed, speaking in a soft voice.  
"I-I'm surprised you r-remember m-me. I s-sat way in the b-back." Your voice crackled a bit from lack of use over the years and he looked to you in surprise.  
"Your voice cracked a bit."  
"I h-ha-haven't used it in y-years," you shrugged.  
"Why?"  
"N-No reason t-to," talking came much smoother the more you talked and your neutral expression lifted slightly at the upward twitch of your lips.  
"I remember so much f-from back at the academy."  
"So do I," Jiraiya chuckled.  
"Huh?"  
"I remember all the times you helped me with chakra control and genjutsu arts." Smiling toothlessly, you let out a soft laugh and he thought he felt his heart flutter a bit.  
"I remember all the times you saved my life and when you saved me from bullies on the first day."

He stared at you surprised.  
"You...remembered that? After all these years?" You gave him a soft smile.  
"How could I forget my h-hero." You scratched the nape of your neck, as your heart began to beat hard against your sternum. He moved closer and brought you into a hug, making a quiet squeak leave your throat. He chuckled.  
"That's so cute...you remind me of Hinata when she does that." When he moved away, he saw your face flush red and you poked your fingers together. Just like Hinata. Jiraiya raised a brow and you spoke.  
"Heheh...that's th-the thing....she's my goddaughter..." A few seconds passed, before Jiraiya faceplanted.  
"NANI?!" A small giggle left your lungs and a small smile wiggled onto your lips.  
"Ye-Yeah...H-Hiashi-san was one of my friends." He smiled.  
"Ya know...I really don't know that much about you. Only that you're kind, you don't like attention, and that you're strong. I'd like to know more." You gave him a soft smile.  
"I....was an orphan. Well, more like thrown from my clan and forced to take my mother's maiden name. I was disowned by my father for having a m-mutation in my genes. It allowed me t-to adapt to my surroundings."  
"Huh?"  
"If I were to go into w-water, I'd grow gills and if I were to be in a cold environment, my blood would become hotter t-to make up for it." The white haired man blinked.  
"That's a bullshit reason to disown you. That's perfect for any ninja to have." You smiled again, but this time it was sad.  
"I came from a merchant clan."  
"Oh...still a bullshit reason. It made you the ninja you are today!" Your cheeks flared with a small blush, but your companion caught it.  
"______? You look like you have a fever." He placed a hand to your forehead, making your blush worsen. You giggled softly.  
"Now you're acting l-like N-Naruto."  
"How am I...oh...you really feel that way?" You have an embarrassed nod and you suddenly felt him pull you closer. His lips fell upon yours, making you squeak quietly and slowly return the kiss, holding his face with your gloved hands. Words were not needed in this moment, as the point was already clear. Suddenly, the door swung open.  
"Times up! Aw! So cute!" It was Tsunade, who was standing there with a happy grin on her face. Most likely because you get Jiraiya to stop groping her.

Walking out, you tried to stop blushing, but it only went down a little bit. Sitting, you were pulled into the snowy-haired man's lap with a tiny yelp of surprise. His face landed in your bust and he began giggling like an idiot. A light blush lit your ears, as you sighed, lightly punching him on top of the head.  
"P-Pervert..." Tsunade's head snapped your way.  
"_______, did you just speak? You haven't spoken in fifteen years!" You gave her a soft smile.  
"I g-guess I was waiting f-for the right time." She smiled.  
"I guess so." As the new couple went into the closet(A/N: -whispers- Naruto and Hinata *winkwinknudgenudge*), you ran your fingers through your new boyfriend's hair, a smile on your pink lips. He pulled you in for another kiss, not caring of the eyes staring at the both of you.

He was just happy to have you with him.


	5. SMIH (Kankuro)

You sighed, sitting on one of Sakura's couches. Why did you have to play? This was all just a ploy for either of the two mega fangirls to get into Sasuke's pants. You rolled your eyes and let the (e/c) orbs scan the room. There was a lot of people here. Even those from other countries. The Mizukage, Kazekage, and Raikage had even come. When you let your eyes land on the Sand Siblings, you felt a warmth travel into your cheeks. Kankuro was there. You hadn't seen him in a while. You were brought out of your thoughts, when someone nudged your arm. It was Ino. She held out the bag and you stuck your hand in, coming back out with a little pot of purple kabuki paint. The tops of your cheeks turned pink, as you walked into the closet.

You sat down and heard the door close behind your companion. You knew for a fact that it was Kankuro. He sat down and you could see his outline just in front of you. You handed him the paint bottle, not making a sound. He accepted it and put it in a pocket, turning his black eyes back to you. You shifted under his stare, looking at anything besides him. When you looked back, he was smiling.  
"Been a long time, _____-chan." Oh, that deep voice. It sent shivers up your spine.  
"Ah, yes it has." Even in the low light, you could see a longing expression come over his face.  
"I've missed you." You tilted your head and smiled.  
"I missed you too." He scratched the back of his head.  
"I missed you more than I should."  
"Huh?" His cheeks burned, as he said nothing. He came a little closer. He was so close, you could feel his breath on your face. He closed the distance, his lips on yours.

You squeaked in surprise, before returning the kiss with equal passion. Your hands reached up, pulling his hood down, and you tangled your fingers in his brown hair. He pulled back.  
"Sorry." You smiled, whispering in his ear.  
"Don't be. I..I love you."  
"I love you too," he brought you back for a caste kiss, before he nibbled up your jaw and down your neck. You moaned softly, when he found a sensitive spot. He switched sides, giving the other the same treatment. Your eyes were unfocused, as he connected his lips to yours again. You gripped the cloth of his outfit and parted from him, dragging your lips down the front of his neck, over his Adam's apple. You brought him back down for another bruising kiss, just as there was a call from outside.  
"Time's up!"

You smiled at him and pulled his hood back up, fixing the buttons on your shirt. You intertwined your left hand fingers with his right, as you walked out of the closet. You busted out laughing at everyone's reactions. Kankuro didn't understand, until he looked at you. He joined you.  
"You have purple all over you!" You pulled out a mirror and smirked through your laughter.  
"Look at yourself!" He did and laughed even harder. You had purple smudges on your lips, jaws, and both sides of your neck. His lip paint was smeared and he had lipgloss markings going down the front of his neck. Both of you had messed up hair, but you didn't care. You sat with him and his siblings. Oh yeah. You're definitely moving back to Suna.


	6. Fate (Neji)

You stood under a tree, watching Gai's team work to the bone. You settled your eyes on Neji, a blush and a grimace settling on your face. Even before you unlocked your eyes, you'd had a crush on him. You channeled chakra into your eyes and they turned gold. Looking down to your hands, you saw a red string tied to your right pinky finger, leading out from you. Attaching to Neji's.

This was your curse.

Your eyes may have been awesome for combat, but the one thing you considered the bane of your clan's existence was this. The ability to see The Red String of Fate. You and Neji were destined. Your lips settled into a line. You knew he'd never return your feelings. Looking up, you could see Gai's red string flowing behind him, as well as Lee's and Tenten's. You sighed and looked back to your hands. They were bandaged, but you could envision each and every little scar that adorned them. Switching your eyes off, you got in a stance and began punching at the tree behind you. A kick here. A punch there. Dodging. Right. Left. Down. Jump. As if there really was an enemy in front of you. You didn't realize how hard you were hitting the tree, until....CRACK! CREEK! CRASH! The tree broke in half, falling backwards.

You stood hunched over and panting slightly. A hand fell on your shoulder and you glanced at it. It was Gai.  
"Very Youthful my friend!" You didn't say a word, until another hand grabbed your wrist.  
"What's wrong? ______, you're crying!" Your free hand went to your face. Little tears dripped from the corners of your eyes. You dug your palm into your eye socket, your teeth pressed together harshly. TenTen's voice sounded so far away.  
"______....______? _______!" You were shocked back to reality.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Are you ok?" You gave her a shaky smile.  
"I'm...I-I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a walk." You pulled away from the two hands on your person and let the tears fall. The little drops reflected in the light like diamonds, as you seemed to walk away in slow motion.

You didn't realize that you still had your eyes on, until you passed by Naruto. His red string, you already knew, was connected with Hinata's. It made you kind of happy to see that your friend was destined for her crush. You, then, walked by an elderly woman. Her left ring finger held a wedding ring and the string there was knotted. The string was battered, meaning she'd lost her husband to death, but their strings were still connected. It felt like poetry, the way you could read people from only their strings. You brushed by Iruka, his left ring finger adorning a bow. The sign that destineds were in a relationship. You let a sad smile stretch your lips. You'd seen fated people marry others, so....no! You shook your head. Even if you never married, you would stay true to the one on the other end of your string. You tilted your head down.  
'If only he could see what I can.' You sighed and continued to walk, always unknowing of the pair of milky white eyes following your every step.

You found Training Ground 7. Team 7 wasn't there, so you walked up to the Memorial Stone, running the tips of your fingers over a group of seven names. Both of your parents, your three older brothers, and your two older sisters. Your other hand brushed a small section. There lied one phrase. The _____ Clan. You were the last. Half of your clan had been wiped out by a disease. A third by a compound-wide fire. And your family...murdered in their sleep. You were only able to survive by pure luck, hiding under your bed until an ANBU by the Codename Inu found you. You'd only been about seven. Looking up a moment, you sighed through your nostrils, before walking away again. You walked out to the village cemetery, your eyes still activated. Your (h/c) hair had slipped from the ponytail, you'd put it in, a while ago. It curled and waved down your back, coming to end just before the ground. You found the ones belonging to your parents and closed your eyes for a moment in prayer. When you opened them, they'd stayed golden. An injured red ribbon connected the two cross grave markers, making you give a little smile.  
"Even in death, your chords still hold."

You turned your eyes off, coming to sit under a tree at a random training ground. 14 you think. Your eyes stared at the ground, as you drew meaningless shapes into the dirt with a kunai. Then, a shadow blocked out the sun. You looked up and found Neji standing there. You said nothing and he sighed, squatting down.  
"______." You looked him in the eyes, the grey circles becoming more defined.  
"Hai?"  
"Something's bothering you. What's wrong?" Your eyes suddenly became much...much older. Tears began to brim in your eyes again, a whisper on your lips.  
"If only you could see what I do." He sat and made you look at him. His eyes widened fractionally, not expecting the torment he saw in your eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"These eyes are a curse." He furrowed his brow.  
"They're good weapons." You give him a slow shake of the head.  
"There's another ability to them...and it's a curse." You jolted slightly when he placed a hand to your head.  
"What is it?" You were stunned. You'd never heard his voice sound so caring. Snapping out of it, you sighed.  
"My clan had the ability to see the Red String of Fate....you don't believe me...heh. I was actually expecting that." Your voice sounded so bitter to him, that he acted out of instinct. He held your hands in his, causing a red blush to surface on your face.  
"You can see the fated?" You nodded and he continued.  
"Do you know who you're destined to?"  
"Yes."  
"Mine?" You nodded.  
"Please tell me my cousin is fated for someone strong." You smiled softly.  
"She is."  
"Who?"  
"Naruto." The corners of his lips twitched up, as he nodded slightly.  
"Who is my fated?" His face took on a look of longing and you looked away.  
"She is someone you know." His expression turned into a sad grimace, before he cupped your face.  
"No matter who she is, in my heart, I'm destined to you." He closed the gap and your entire face lit up like a Christmas light, before you wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing back against his lips. When you both parted, there was an unspoken confession, as you played with your fingers, your voice small.  
"You'll never believe me if I told you who we were destined for. I'll show you. I think the others should know theirs too."

Later, all of the Rookie 11, minus Sai, sat looking at you in anticipation. You took a breath.  
"This is gonna sound crazy, but I can see who each of you are fated for. I can't see exactly who, but I see the strings that connect them." They all looked at you incredulously, until you sighed.  
"Since you all don't seem to believe me, Ino could you have all of you mind walk me? I'll keep my eyes on you all." The Yamanka nodded and began making handsigns.  
"Companion Mind Walk!(A/N: made this up)"

-normal POV-  
Each rookie opened their eyes inside _____'s head. They looked to the side that was obviously her eyes. There were visible chakra lines leading to them, meaning her bloodline was activated. Neji looked to his body and saw a red line attached to his right pinky. It lead towards ______ and disappeared from sight. This means...  
"______ is my destined." Lee and TenTen saw that theirs went off in the distance and nodded. Hinata had already fainted upon seeing that she was connected to Naruto. Everyone else's strings went outward.

-reader POV-  
You came back into your mind and you blushed at their stares. Sakura was the first to speak.  
"My string looked like it went out of the village. Do you know who it's connected to?" You nodded.  
"I can't tell you who it is though. I can tell other people, but I want to be sure that the love is true, before telling people. Suddenly, found yourself on your back, Neji over you and kissing you passionately. You returned it and sat up after a couple minutes to a load of shocked faces. Neji smiled, making tears of youth run down Lee's face. You gave him a wide grin back.

Fate really does work in mysterious ways.


	7. Porcelain (Yamato)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ever so slightly sexual

You sighed behind your panda mask. Finally. You'd pushed back the brush, finding a small hot spring attached to a waterfall. You stepped to the edge of the water, looking around and not sensing anyone in the vicinity. Well, other than your teammates and captain a couple miles west. You took this rare opportunity to strip down and step into the naturally warm water. Your, normally pinned up, (h/c) hair sat just below your shoulders, as you dipped your head into the waterfall. The steam was thick in some areas, so you could just barely see the shore. Looking down, your lips pulled into a line. You weren't the skinniest kunoichi. Granted you were an Akamichi, but you still didn't like it. You'd always been self conscious about your body. Especially in the academy.

Thinking to then, you grew depressed. You were always picked on because of your weight. You shook your head and continued to wash yourself. You didn't notice that someone else had stepped into the area, until they walked into the water. You jumped and sat in the spring, the water coming to your neck.  
"Hello? Who's there?" You didn't hear a sound after that and stood, going back to cleaning yourself, facing the fall. You frowned at the numerous stretch marks that littered your body, sighing as you ran a finger over one on your side.

A gloved hand landed on your shoulder and you let out a quiet shriek, turning around quickly. In front of you stood your captain, his cat mask decorated with red and green markings. Your face turned bright pink, as you tried to dunk into the lake. His hands on your shoulders stopped you. His face came closer, as you moved to cover yourself, your cheeks becoming redder and redder.  
"T-Taicho?!" He moved one hand to his face, removing his mask. Your eyes widened, being one of the ANBU agents that had barely seen anyone without their masks. His almond shaped black eyes were lidded, as he drew closer. When he was but a centimeter from your face, he let out a husky whisper.  
"Call me Yamato." You didn't have time to say a thing, before he crushed his lips to yours. Your cheeks flushed, as you melted, and kissed him back. When he broke the seal, your vision was hazy for a moment, before the situation donned on you. Your captain had just kissed you. You, at first, thought it was a genjutsu, but upon fluctuating your chakra subtly, you found there to be no illusion. Meaning....this was real. Your entire body took on a shade of red that didn't seem healthy, as you squeaked out a question.  
"W-Why?" You weren't going to kid yourself. You'd had a massive crush on him since you'd joined the ANBU Corp. He smiled.  
"I've been watching you for a while, ______." When did your name sound so....sensual. He continued, his smile never leaving his face.  
"I watched you become a chunin and then an ANBU trainee." All of a sudden, you began to feel ten times as self conscious as you'd previously been. You were still trying to hide yourself in the steam, as you raised your fingers to your lips, still stunned slightly.  
"I-I mean..."

You heard him chuckle.  
"I know what you meant. And the answer is so simple. I love you." Your eyes snapped back to his, your blush growing ten fold.  
"Bu-But I'm-" He placed his palm to your face.  
"I don't care. I know you're self conscious, but I still think you're beautiful." You pursed your lips for a moment, feeling a little more bold. You saw him flush slightly and try not to look at your nude form. He was a modest man, you could tell, but you deduced that he held much appreciation for the female body. In other words, he's a closet pervert.  
"Yamato." He looked back at you, keeping his eyes on yours. Now the roles were reversed. His cheeks flared pink, when you gently laid your lips on his. His lips were soft, despite his gender. He began kissing you rougher and broke to kiss down your neck, pulling small sounds from you. The next thing you knew, you were on your back, unconsciously using chakra to stay afloat. Yamato was crouched over your body, lust clouding his eyes, as you pulled him down to you. You could feel his warm breaths on the front of your neck, before you drew him into another kiss.

Inu giggled pervertedly at the scene, while scribbling in a small notebook.

He was sure to give this to Jiraya in return for his new book.


	8. Not What It Seems (Sakura and Sasuke)

-Sakura's POV-

Something odd happened when we went on that mission to Wave. We had an extra person on our team. A girl who had graduated a year early. She had shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and black eyes, with pale skin. We shared a room since we were girls, so when she began to talk in her sleep, I could hear her clear as day. I woke to her tossing and turning.  
"S-Sasuke...Sasuke....Sasu...ke..." I was a little confused. She'd never really seemed to have a crush on the Uchiha heir, but here she was, calling for him in her sleep. There was the sound of movement from the boys' room, before the door opened quietly. I rose my blanket, as to seem asleep. I was surprised to see Sasuke-kun walk in. He knelt on one knee by her and watched her sleep for a few seconds.  
"Sasuke....Sa-Sasuke...." Tears had begun dripping past the corners of her eyes, only to be lightly brushed away by his knuckle. He slipped under her sheet, making my brows shoot into my hairline. He pat her hair and held her close to him, whispering soothing words to her.  
"Shhhh....I'm right here...It's ok, ______." I watched this interaction for a couple seconds more, before I shut my eyes. Could it be possible? Were they a couple?

-Timeskip-

______ didn't enter the Chunin Exams with us, opting to get more training in. Although, she did come to the finals. When it was Sasuke-kun's turn, she cheered for him with the same amount of exuberance as Ino and I did.

After Gaara went crazy, _______ followed me, as I went after Sasuke-kun. She fought like a true Kunoichi, knocking down invading shinobi like dominos. After fighting with the deformed Sand genin, ______ and I had gotten trapped to some trees by sand that was starting to constrict us. Before long, we'd lost consciousness.

-short timeskip-

I woke to the feeling of falling. The sand crumbled away and we both toppled into Sasuke-kun's arms. He laid us on the tree branch, as my consciousness wavered and I dipped back into darkness again, a pain in my ribs from the pressure. In all that, ______ hadn't made a sound.

Later, I opened my eyes to find that I was in the hospital, bandages lightly wrapping my chest. I sat up, holding my head. At this moment, a medic walked in.  
"You're awake! Here. This should help with the pain." He handed me a pain relief pill and I dry swallowed it in an effort to relieve myself of this pounding ache.  
"How're the other three?" He nodded.  
"_____-San was in similar condition to you, only with a very mild case of chakra exhaustion. Sasuke-san had mild chakra exhaustion and slight chakra burns from the cursed seal. Naruto-san...he was the most injured. He had multiple broken bones, sprained wrists and ankles, bruises and cuts everywhere, and a mild concussion. Though, if he's like the kid I've known, he'll be up and about in under a week." I nodded and swung my feet to the side of the bed, standing. I placed my hand to the wall to keep my balance.  
"May I see _____?" The healer nodded and had her follow him. She regained her balance quickly and entered a room where the raven-haired girl was.

When we entered, I found that Sasuke-kun was there and tilted my head. The medic smiled.  
"She was the first one awake, so he came here first." I nodded and took a chair, looking to ______.  
"How're you doing?" She chuckled.  
"Probably the same as you. A bit of back pain too. I...just hope Naruto will be ok." Sasuke-kun smirked.  
"If I know the dobe, he'll be up soon yelling for ramen." ______ laughed at that, stopping abruptly.  
"Ahk! Hurts to laugh!" Sasuke chuckled at that, making my eyes widen. Were they....

-Massive Timeskip(Srry ._.)-

I walked with my daughter by my right side and ______ at my left. She sighed.  
"I wonder when Sasuke will come back. I miss him." I rose a brow and whispered to her.  
"Uh, you do remember that he's my husband, right?" She looked at me like a had another head.  
"Yeah?"  
"So..." She facepalmed.  
"Did he never tell you?"  
"Tell me what? Is he.."  
"No! He'd never cheat on you."  
"Then what did he never tell me?"  
"That _____ is my sister."

I turned around to find my husband walking up.  
"Sasuke-kun!" He hugged me and tilted his head to _______.  
"What's this about?"  
"Sakura probably though we were together when we were younger." He, suddenly, started to look a little green, before swallowing a lump in his throat.  
"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just...threw up a little in my mouth." ______ laughed.  
"I'm his younger sister by a year. Those nightmares, I used to have, revolved around that night." Sasuke broke from me and hugged his sister. It was then that I facepalmed myself repeatedly.  
"How did I not see it?! You're practically twins!" They both laughed and we went on walking like we were before. Sarada happily talked to her father and I smiled to see them together after so long. She even seemed to like that ______ was her aunt, even accepting to being put on her shoulders. Now this...is a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I get ya?


	9. Clan of Gods (Madara VS Reader)

Madara cackled after a barrage of Gai's Sekizo.  
"You're the first since Hashirama to make me feel this excited! Can you still dance? Do you have any other techniques? Give me some more fun!"

Suddenly, a hand fell onto the Juubi jinchuriki's shoulder. He whipped around, not expecting another to have the balls to be out here. What he saw, he didn't expect. A girl no older than the red eyed woman from earlier(Kurenai).  
"You forgot about someone."  
"______-chan! What are you doing?!" She smirked Gai's way.  
"Giving this asshole a piece of my mind!" Reeling her fist back, she was able to give him a solid punch to the face. He flew off his feet and onto his back, clutching his mouth. Blood began dripping down his chin, as he wiped it away, but, when he tried to stand, he found her looming over him.  
"That was for manipulating Pein into killing Jiraiya!" She solidly placed her foot on his stomach and ground her heal into him.  
"And this is for Asuma-san!" Wincing in slight pain, the ancient man thought to himself.  
'How? How is she so strong? She's a child! And without any add ons!' She brought her foot back and kicked him. He landed on his front, pushing himself up.  
"Who are you?" She smirked again.  
"My name is ______ and I am the last of my clan. A clan which YOU destroyed!" She glanced back at Gai, before her lips settled in a frown. Getting into a real stance, she let out a cry of power, her muscles bulging beneath her bandages, which covered her body in its near entirety(without the face).  
"Gate two: Gate of Healing! Open!" A pillar of air shot around her, as she grit her teeth together.  
"Gate Three: Gate of Life! Open!" Her skin began to turn red, as her veins became visible through her skin. Her hair stood up, as Gai stared at her from his gate induced pain.  
"How..."

______ looked at Madara again.  
"This isn't even close to what I've accomplished. You probably thought I was from a merchant or lower class clan, didn't you?" Clenching her fists tighter, she screamed out something that left Kakashi, Lee, Minato, and Gai speechless.  
"GATE SEVEN: GATE OF WONDER! OPEN!" A cerulean aura exploded outward in a flame of evaporating sweat. Her pupils had disappeared, as she stood, seemingly in very little discomfort. She gave a light chuckle.  
"I...am the heiress to the ______ clan!" Madara actually took a step back.  
"The clan that's said to rival the Bijuu. It is also called the Clan of the Gods."  
"You have no idea of the power my clan used to have. While we may not have been able to manipulate shadows or have a fancy dojutsu, we were blessed with near invincible bodies and an iron will." The villain began laughing.  
"And you believe you can defeat me at the seventh gate? The "Green Beast" himself could not!" She grinned.  
"Who said I was stopping?"  
"What-" Her chakra spiked again, moving into insane levels.  
"EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH! OPEN!" Her hair and eyebrows turned reddish-(h/c), her red aura making her look as if she were on fire.

When she was finished, she looked him in his rinnaegan eye. Instead of moving quickly like Gai, she walked slowly toward Madara. He looked at her with awe in his features, a slight tinge of fear in his eye.  
"Wh-What ARE you?!" She just stood straight, her hand on her hip.  
"This is gonna sound weird, but my clan was formed between a descendant of Indra and a descendant of Ashura. While my clan didn't gain the Sharingan, we gained something better. Our bones and organs became able to withstand such strong forces as hits from Bijuu. Our stamina rivals that of the Uzumaki clan, along with our desire to live, to protect what we love!" She disappeared and reappeared in his face, her fist outstretched into his gut. His mouth opened in shock, blood spewing out just before he was pushed away by the momentum. He stood with little problem, his mouth turning downwards, as she got into a running pose and shot at him. She got within a foot of him before she disappeared. He looked around, before looking up in time to see a foot plant itself into his face.  
'How? How is she so strong?!' She blurred out for a moment, a barrage of punches and kicks making his body jerk around. On the final punch, he landed in a pile of rubble, unmoving. But, she just stood there. Watching.

Off to the side, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.  
"She doesn't seem to be in pain. Shouldn't that pressure be excruciating?" Minato watched ______ stand there for a moment, before answering.  
"The _____ clan. It was thought to be a myth. That those from it were gods themselves. Their longevity rivals that of the Uzumaki and their immune systems protect them from getting sick. They also can withstand nearly all poisons. Their bones are three times thicker than normal and their organs constantly have chakra coating them from the moment their born. It is also said that they're born with the first gate already open." Kakashi blinked at his mentor in awe, before focusing back at ______.

Keeping an eye on the rubble, she moved back toward Gai, placing a hand to his shoulder and channeling some healing chakra into his body.  
"Gai, you should stop. Any longer and I won't be able to heal you correctly."  
"How are you not injured?" She smiled at him.  
"My body was built for this. Yours was not." Gai nodded and let the gates close. He immediately collapsed, being caught in her arms. She dug through her scroll holder and pulled out a container of chakra pills.  
"Chakra pills? How does that help?" He was struggling to speak, his body nearly unresponsive. She held three in her palm, a bluish purple aura beginning to surround them. When she was done she held them up to his mouth.  
"These are coated with special healing chakra that only my clan knows. As the pills dissolve, my chakra will begin healing the damage the Gate of Death has done and it will limit the depletion later." Gai nodded and swallowed the pills, as he felt his consciousness fade.  
"Lee!" Instantly, the mini-me was by her side.  
"Yosh, _____-san?" Her eyes landed on the rubble, seeing a pebble fall down the pile.  
"Take Gai and move away, fast!"  
"Hai!" He did, just as she blocked a punch sent her way. One of the orbs touched her chest, but she only smirked. Nothing happened.

Madara roared in confusion.  
"What?!"  
"Like I said, near indestructible body." With a chakra enhanced punch(A/n: on TOP of the gate's power), the orb shattered, causing everyone to stare with open mouths. Madara didn't have time to speak, as _____ shot at him, her fist being blocked by his arm. She disappeared and brought her locked fists together, making him rocket to the ground, creating a twenty foot crater in his wake. After a couple seconds, he stood, a crack in the horned plate on his forehead. He spit out a string of blood and grit his teeth, growling in annoyance. He took this time to kick off the ground at her, swinging his staff in her direction. It hit her in the stomach, rocketing her back, until she was able to make contact with the ground. Using the momentum and her leg strength, she was able to reverse her inertia, shooting straight back at Madara. Her shoulder lodged itself in his chest, sending him skidding and coughing violently. When he came to a stop, he was holding his chest and still hacking. Two or three of his ribs had to at least have hairline fractures. Hie eye twitched, showing his irritation, as he put his hand out.  
"Bansho Tenin!" Unable to get her footing, ______ was pulled towards the jinchuriki. He had his hand wrapped around her throat, slowly crushing her windpipe.  
"You're a very persistent pest aren't you?" She reared back her foot and hit him solidly in the jewels. He dropped her.  
"Cheap shot!" She sneered.  
"We are ninja! There is no such thing as a cheap hit." Getting over his pain, he roared and disappeared, hitting you with his staff again. She went skidding, but stood up shakily. Blood dripped from her forehead in thick streams(the aura couldn't pick it up) and she panted.  
"I won't...give...up....I won't....let you...win."  
"Tch, you'll perish like the others."  
"I'd rather die fighting....than live in a....false world...." Madara appeared behind her, about to end her life with a massive hit to the spine. He wasn't able to, as she disappeared.

Over with Kakashi, Minato, and Lee, she was put down next to an unconscious Gai. Looking up, she saw the back of blonde hair and had a partial view of whispered cheeks. Sighing in relief, she let the gates go and fell onto her back, letting her exhaustion draw her into blissful sleep.

Naruto was here.


	10. SMIH (Orochimaru)

You stood against the wall, your arms crossed, as you stared at the ceiling. You sighed silently. Jiraiya had dragged you from the academy to play this stupid game. You kind of found it odd that he did ask. There were barely any men in the room that were your age. You thought back to when you were in the academy. For being the same age as the Sanin, you looked young. You didn't even have to use the genjutsu Tsunade did.

You were brought from your musings by a tap to your shoulder. Looking over, you found the host there, holding the basket out to you. Raising a brow at Jiraya, you shrugged and reached into the bucket. You didn't take long, as something wound itself around your hand and wouldn't leave. Pulling your hand out, you found a small snake wrapped around your wrist and palm. It hissed happily, as you pet its bluish head. You looked up, finding Orochimaru pushing himself away from the other wall. Your stoic expression was oddly set with a light blush, as you walked into the closet, him on your heels. The toad sanin whispered to you as you passed.  
"The door'll be unlocked." You brushed him off, as he closed the door, the room becoming pitch black. You sat with your knees up to your chest, your arms over them and your head leaning back on the wall. Grateful for the darkness, you let your ears turn bright red, steam nearly billowing out of them.

There was a hiss-like laugh from a couple feet in front of you.  
"Kukuku. Seems the hatchling has taken a liking to you. You looked to see that the small snake was still wrapped around your hand, sound asleep. You sat cross legged, your dark green skirt stretching to cover your lap and knees. The hatchling woke and slithered to the fabric, curling up into a coil no bigger than an orange. You stayed silent, a tiny smile worming onto your face. The next thing you knew, he was kneeling in front of you.  
"You never did speak much, did you?" You tilted your impassive face, a soft voice coming from your open mouth.  
"I never had a reason to. Besides, it would've been troublesome." His smirk widened, which you could see once your eyes adjusted.  
"Always calculating and...a genius." A light flush crossed your cheeks.  
"Ah...troublesome."

-outside; normal POV-

Shikamaru sighed.  
"Troublesome. Do you think Auntie'll be alright?" Jiraiya grimaced.  
"Pretty sure. She's smart. Besides, she always had a thing for the snake. Still don't know why though." Shikaku shuddered a bit, knowing his aunt was a weird one, but not this much. Yoshino pat her husband's shoulder, a drop of sweat running down her temple.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine...I hope."

-closet; Reader POV-

Orochimaru's smirk turned mischievous. You rose a brow.  
"Yes?" He grew closer. And closer. Starting to intrude on your quite small personal bubble. His hand held your shoulder, as his lips descended on yours. All logical thought was lost, as you snaked(pun intended) your arms around his neck, returning the gesture instantly. Surprisingly, the kiss was tender and pleasant. Your eyes were closed, but you knew the sensation tickling your lips. Parting them, you felt his tongue(normal size) brush over yours, sending a shiver down your spine. His hands hand moved from your shoulder and up your neck, holding just under your jaw.

The door opened, the light blinding you for a moment, as you both broke the contact. Your calm demeanor broke upon seeing Jiraiya's face twisted into one of horrified disgust. Both you and your partner broke out laughing. Him in amused hisses and you in stomach hurting laughter. When you stood and held a hand out to Orochimaru, he took it and stood as the hatchling snake wrapped around your wrist again. Stepping through the door, you covered your mouth at Shikaku and Shikamaru's shock expressions. The next thing you felt was the snake sanin holding your hand, wearing his fingers with yours. After a moment, he smirked and went through some one handed seals, shunshining away with you in a swirl of leaves.

-normal POV-

The others stared a Kabuto. He shrugged.  
"What? I still want my turn."


	11. Smoke Clouds(Chouji)

A wisp of grey entered the air, before a puff followed. The glowing end of a cigarette could be seen from a balcony in the Nara compound. A head of black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, longer than most had theirs. This figure cast their (e/c) eyes to the sky, a soft sigh on their lips. A knock came from the door.  
"______, Ino wanted to know if you'd like to come to lunch with us." The figure, now named ______, dropped her cigarette and crushed it beneath the sole of her shoe, before opening the door. Standing there was a male copy of her with brown eyes, his Chunin flack jacket over his chest.  
"Troublesome...but sure. Just let me finish getting ready." She left the door open, as she retied her hair and slipped her own flack on, the olive green color fitting seamlessly into her outfit.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go. Hopefully this won't be a drag, Nii-san." He chuckled, patting his sister's shoulder, as she placed her customary senbon between her teeth.

When they reached the BBQ joint, ______ had flicked two cigarettes from her brother's lips. He'd, finally, given up saying it was too troublesome to light a third. She followed him under the flap and to the table. She gave a small wave to Ino and a glance, along with a blush, to Choji. Shikamaru caught this and mentally smirked, knowing of his little sister's crush. Ino grinned at her.  
"When did you become a Chunin?"  
"Troublesome...at the last Exams. I was the only one from the Leaf though." Choji laughed.  
"Good! I don't know what we'd do if your teammates got promoted!" She cracked a small smile. It was true. Her teammates were THE WORST. One of the boys kept asking her on dates and would NOT shut up. The other was a pyromaniac. He just wanted to blow shit up!

_______ flushed very lightly at the Akamichi's smile, clearing her throat to order.  
"I'd like (meal) please." Ino rolled her eyes.  
"You get that all the time!" She shrugged.  
"It's too troublesome to get anything else." The blonde grumbled.  
"Naras..."

-Timeskip-

It was right before The Fourth Great Shinobi War broke out that ______ stopped trying to get her brother to stop smoking. She'd just be a hypocrite. She went from smoking a pack every couple days to smoking like a chimney every waking moment and now she smoked a good ten packs a day. She was worse than Shikamaru and even Asuma when he was alive. The day her brother found out, he was in total shock.

~Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu!~

______ leaned against the railing of her balcony, her cigarette in between her fingers hanging over the edge. Thick grey smoke exited her nostrils, as she stared at the stars that twinkled in the clear night sky. The rings under her eyes had grown deeper and darker over time. She didn't hear her door open, since she'd forgotten to lock it. By the time she heard the footsteps it was too late and she knew it. She froze in her spot, as a hand fell onto her shoulder. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. By the angle of their arm and the chakra presence alone, plus the smell of smoke and a faint musk of deer, she knew.  
"Shikamaru..."  
"______, you smoke?" She nodded, not making a sound. He placed his hand on her head like he used to when they were younger.  
"Why?" He was surprised when she turned, the butt of her cigarette falling from her lips and snuffing itself out on the ground. But, it was her eyes that told him all he needed to know. The dull (e/c) orbs spilled tears down her cheeks, not a sound leaving her.

Within a second, Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her too him wordlessly. She came to just under his nose, but her head was tilted, burying her face into his collarbone. He pat her at the nape of her neck.  
"_______..." A tiny, heartbreaking, sob left her mouth.  
"S-Sotutsa-sensei..." Shikamaru blinked. She started smoking for the same reason he did. A loss of a sensei. Sotutsa had been pregnant and when she went into labor. Both didn't make it. ______ had been even more heartbroken when she found out that she was supposed to be named the child's godmother. He continued to comfort his imouto, until she fell asleep. He placed her in her bed, pulling the sheet over her body. He laid his palm over her forehead for a moment, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

~Kai!~

-Timeskip-

The imperfect Juubi fired off a Bijudama, that was pointed at the end, into the distance. Five people knew exactly where it was headed. An explosion detonated in the distance as the projectile hit its mark, killing two-thirds of the older InoShikaCho team along with hundreds others. Shikamaru's fists clenched, as a single line of tears dripped from both ______'s and Ino's eyes. There was silence for a moment, as everyone took in what had happened and what was sent to them. Everyone expected Ino to do something, so they were shocked when it wasn't Ino that screamed...but ______.

Her chakra spiked and became a visible purple shroud of malice and hatred. Her chakra became so dense that she looked covered in shadows even though it was a bright day. When she dropped down, her fists came in contact with the ground. A crack ripped from under her and up to the transforming Gedo Statue. She calmed and glared at Madara with a hateful fire in her eyes. She glanced to Shikamaru and nodded. They needed to stop the Juubi before it started rampaging again. With quick thinking she knelt on one knee, her hands in her clan's seal.  
"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Her shadow lurched forward and dipped into the small cavern she'd made in her fit of anger. It traveled fast and caught the statue in its hold.  
"SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!" Tendrils of shadow wrapped around its limbs, holding tight. The statue struggled, but she kept a death grip, smoke coming out of her nose, making her look like an enraged bull. Some of the wood-like skin on the husk started to crack, as it struggled to get free. The next words that came from her mouth, no one thought she, let alone a NARA, would say.  
"Fuck you! You killed my father! You bastards are gonna fucking die!" Some of the older shinobi that heard blushed at her words. Shikamaru looked away with a 'Well then...' expression (A/N: this, O-O, pretty much).  
"Well, she's pissed. She only swears when she is." The others nodded and started the plan.

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had gotten separated. Luckily, ______ had teamed up with the Akimichi, so they went with The Human Yo-Yo. This barreled through a swarm of White Zetsu clones and a larger one. When he shrunk to deal with the smaller ones, they were a good ten feet from each other. She noticed something and her eyes widened. A pair of clones had formed behind him, their arms morphing into spikes. She decapitated the one in front of her and almost literally flew over to him. Choji was so focused on the medium sized Zetsu in front of him, he didn't see the ones behind him. That was until he heard the piercing of flesh three times. When he snapped his clone's neck, he turned. His pupils shrunk, as blood splattered his face. Both the clones had shadows impaling them, but their arms had both punched through ______'s chest and out the back.

When her shadow retracted, the two fell back, ripping their arms from the girl's body quite painfully. There was a second before her knees gave out, falling forward onto her chest. Choji broke from his shock, eyes brimming with horror, and turned her into her back.  
"_______-chan.....why..." She slowly turned her head to him, blood leaking from her lips and nose.  
"T-T-Tell Sh-Shikamaru and K-Kaa-san I love them..." The boy was frantic.  
"You're not gonna die, ______!" The female Nara rose her hand to his face, wiping the tears that had begun to fall. She brought the big-boned teen's face to her own, after wiping her mouth on her wrist. Placing a short kiss to his lips, she slid her necklace over her head and to his neck.  
"Ke-Keep that safe, a-alright? And give this to m-my brother." She slipped a sliver band off her left middle finger, the Nara symbol carved out and replaced with (birthstone) gems. As she laid back, her hairband finally snapped, her raven black hair falling four inches below her shoulders. Her smile returned, as the light started to fade from her eyes.  
"I love you, Choji-kun..." Her skin cooled and she took the last drag from her cigarette, as her hand fell to the side, extinguishing the embers as the last bit of life left her body.

Choji started to tremble, as he closed her eyes, before standing up and marking the area to come back later for her body. The fury in his eyes turned his Will of Fire into a raging bonfire. This war would end and the ones responsible would burn.

-Hours later-

The war came to an end and Choji made it his mission to collect ______'s body. When he came within ten feet, he was met by his team. Shikamaru noticed the necklace around his friend's neck. It was a simple iron chain with six jewels on it. White, yellow, red, blue, and brown surrounding one that was black. One for each element.  
"Choji? Where did you get that?" His normally cheery teammate had his eyes shadowed by his brown bangs. Choji couldn't look at him, opting to point behind them. Shikamaru turned with much difficulty, eyes wide and his breathing shallow. His sister's body came into view and his mind seemed to shatter. He lost his Nara composure and ran, dropping by ______'s corpse, tears flowing from his eyes freely.  
"______! ______!" He was shaking the corpse frantically, before Choji placed a hand to his friend's shoulder. The wide, terror filled, brown eyes shot up, meeting dull black ones. The plump boy placed the ring he'd gotten from the deceased girl into Shikamaru's palm.  
"She wanted me to give you this and to tell you that she loves you." The black haired boy's voice cracked with another sob. Ino was crying silently behind them. She thought of ______ as a sister, so this broke her too.

Choji lifted _______'s body in a bridal carry and started off towards the village. When he came closer to where Tsunade stood, she caught his chakra signature and waved him over.  
"Someone else for me to heal or just chakra exhaustion?" Choji choked on his voice, trying to hold back tears.  
"Neither." When the Godaime caught sight of who he was carrying, her hands flew to her mouth.  
"Please...Please tell me she's asleep. Please!" This caught the attention of the rest of the living Rookies. Choji stayed silent, placing her down and allowing the others to see the two gaping holes in her chest. Shikamaru had caught up and was kneeling next to his sister, his voice laced with anguish.  
"First Asuma-sensei, then Tou-san, and now ______!"

As soon as word that the war had ended reached the civilian families in Konoha, mothers and fathers alike had rushed to the battlefield. Yoshino barreled into her son, her eyes closed and tears leaking from them. Shikamaru stood and moved her away from the bodies, as she spoke.  
"I'm so happy you're alive."  
"Kaa-san." She pulled back, looking her son in his sad eyes.  
"Where's your father and sister?" That was all it took.

Shikamaru collapsed, hands covering his face, as he cried, deep sobs racking his body. Yoshino dropped down to comfort him.  
"Shikamaru? What happened?" Her son was trembling.  
"That explosion you saw....Tou-san was in that..." His mother covered her mouth, breaking down alongside her child.  
"And....your sister?" She started, hesitantly. His tears came harder, as he shakily pointed to where Choji knelt, cradling ______'s body. The Chunin held his mother, as she collapsed into a heap.  
"How...." Choji heard her weak whisper.  
"She saved my life..."

A week later, the funeral was held for the casualties in the war. This included both ______ and Neji. Both were buried in their clans' graveyards respectively and had their names engraved on the Memorial Stone in Training Ground 7.

The stress weighed down everyone, but none more than Teams 7, 8, Gai, 10, Yoshino, Hanabi, and Hiashi. And within this group, there were three that took ______'s death the hardest. Yoshino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Every year on her birthday, they'd gather at her grave, doing the same for Shikaku and Inoichi.

On that day, every year, Choji would lay a single forget-me-not on her grave.

A tear left his eye, as he cast his eyes into the stars.

Maybe.....just maybe.....

_______ could see him from where she'd gone.

"I will never forget you..."


	12. Dates (Rock Lee)

Team nine stood in the Hokage tower awaiting a mission. When a D-rank scroll was placed into Gai's hand, Iruka smiled faintly.  
"This is a higher D-Rank. There's a civilian that has just moved here and would like some help unpacking." Gai grinned and nodded, leading his team out.  
"Sensei! Who is this civilian we are to help?" Gai opened the scroll to answer his mini-me's question.  
"A girl named, _______." He showed Lee the address and, soon, they found the house. Gai knocked and there was the sound of footsteps and boxes being pushed around. After a minute, the door opened inward and a girl in her early teens stood there. The sensei gave her a thumbs up.  
"We were sent to help _______ move in. Is she here?" The girl nodded and gave a slight bow.  
"Arigato for agreeing to help me." TenTen peeked around her teacher.  
"You're _______?"  
"Hai."  
"Parents?" Her mouth turned into a line.  
"Dead."  
"I'm so sorry!" _______ smiled softly.  
"Don't be. C'mon, let's start unpacking."

In all honesty, there weren't many boxes. Just a few here and there. There were larger ones for furniture, which Lee and TenTen helped assemble. Neji took the job of setting up the tv and the kitchen appliances. ______ was placing objects around her room, when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it to see a blushing Lee.  
"Hai?"  
"______-chan! Please go on a date with me! I'll protect you until I die!" Her face turned red, as she stuttered out her response.  
"S-sure."  
"Yay! I'll pick you up around five!" He picked her up in a quick hug, before leaving. At that moment, ______ pulled a Hinata and fainted.

She woke after a few minutes and went back to finishing the box she was unpacking.

-Timeskip-

It was about four-thirty in the afternoon when Lee broke himself away from his team.  
"I must go!" TenTen tilted her head.  
"Hmm? Where're you going, Lee?" He gave her a happy smile.  
"I have a date!" One surprised team later, Gai gave his charge a thumbs up.  
"Good luck!"

When he reached the apartment, he knocked and waited. After a moment, _______ stood in the doorway. She wore a simple dark purple yukata with light blue stars freckling it, a light purple obi tied around her waist. Her, near floor length, (h/c) hair was styled into one braid, decorated with star and moon pins. Her doe-like (e/c) eyes bore no mascara or eyeshadow of any kind and she didn't need it. Lee brought himself out of his thoughts and held out his hand for her. She accepted it and the two teens walked towards the restaurant they'd share their date at. Boy was the hostess surprised.

By the time the dinner was done, ______ had a beaming smile and a light blush.  
"Let's do this again sometime. Ne? Lee-kun." She punctuated her comment by pecking him on the cheek and walking away with a wave. He waved back with a dopey grin on his face.

-Two years later-

Lee fidgeted at his team's training grounds. Gai placed a hand to his shoulder.  
"Are you alright, my youthful disciple?"  
"Y-Yeah. Just nervous."  
"Whatever for?"  
"I have a question to ask my girlfriend." All sound stopped. Both teammates turned their head.  
"Girlfriend?!" As if that was her que, ______ ran over and jumped on Lee's back.  
"Lee-kun!"  
"A-Ah! ______-chan." At the same time, they spoke.  
"I have something to tell you." ______ giggled.  
"Go first." The spandex clad teen took a breath.  
"______-chan, you've been the light of my life. My star in the dark. You're smile brings me happiness when I'm sad..."  
"Lee-kun?" He knelt on one knee and her hands flew to her mouth, as he opened the small box in his hands. Inside sat a white gold ring with an emerald moon around a diamond sun.  
"Would you marry me?" Tears sprung to her eyes, as she tackled him to the ground, kissing him on the lips.  
"Of course!" Kissing her back, he sat up and slid the ring onto her finger.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" She grinned.  
"I'm pregnant!" With that, Lee promptly fainted.  
"Lee-kun!"

After a moment, he came to and swept his fiancé off her feet, leaning her into a dip kiss.

About three months later, they married. When asked why they tied the knot so early, Lee responded that the life of a ninja was full of peril and he wanted to settle with the girl he loved before he kicked the bucket.

Another five rolled by and the Fourth Great Shinobi War had come around.

After three days and countless deaths, shinobi won. The fallen were to be given funerals and the injured given treatment.

_______ stood with her husband, a black maternity dress covering her nine month's pregnant stomach. Neji's funeral came to a close, when she felt a wave of pain through her abdomen.  
"_______-chan?" Lee looked at his wife with worried eyes, as a couple drops of clear hit the ground.  
"M-My water broke!" Instantly knowing what this meant, Lee scooped her into a bridal carry and sped off to the hospital. A nurse at the counter saw them.  
"Is she ok?"  
"She's going into labor!"

Within minutes, _______ was in the delivery room, the cramps coming slowly.

-twelve hours later-

_______ panted slightly, her hair messy and dried tear streaks down her face, as she held her son in her arms. He had his father's hair and eye color, along with his eyebrows. He had her face and eye shape. Lee smiled, kissing her.  
"What should we name him." _______ smiled thoughtfully.

"Metal."


	13. SMIH (Kakashi)

Kakashi dug through the bag, since this was a swapped version of this game. He pulled out a hair pin that had a (f/c) butterfly on it. He looked around, but Jiraiya only smiled softly.  
"She's in the closet already." The scarecrow nodded and strolled inside, standing by the closed door with his hands in his pockets. Two minutes went by and he sighed.  
"Alright. Was this a prank?" A soft voice, that sent chills down his spine, whispered in his ear, light hands settled on his shoulders.  
"Kashi-kun..."  
"______-chan?" He felt her hand push his forehead protector up on his head, showing his Sharingan. It focused his vision in the dark and allowed him to see her. A young woman stood there in a dark (f/c) kimono, decorated by stars that seemed to really twinkle. Her hair was pinned up in a bun by a single butterfly hair pin, giving her a regal appearance, or, as he remembered her, going to a festival.  
"Yes, Kashi-kun."  
"B-But...you're..."  
"Shhhh. Just let us enjoy this moment."

They sat, _______ in his lap, as he placed the other pin in her bun, making a complete set. He pulled his mask down, kissing his lost lover full on the lips. She held onto him, as he cupped her cheeks, pouring all his emotion into this kiss. All too soon, there was a knock.  
"Time's up, you two." He stood and pulled his mask up again.  
"This...is the last time, isn't it, ______-chan?" Her expression was soft and sad.  
"I'm afraid so." The door opened, letting everyone see them. They all stared at her, since she was translucent and the whole front of her stomach was sheared away, blood clinging to her like frost on a warm window. She gave Kakashi a light smile.  
"Don't follow me until it's truly your time." Then, she disappeared.

Tobi(known as Obito in this plane) looked at the jounin.  
"How? She's..."  
"I don't know how ______ was there, but I'm happy I got to see her one last time, before I died." Naruto looked at his teacher.  
"Sensei? Who was that?"  
"That was _______...my girlfriend..."  
"What..."  
"She died sixteen years ago...in the Kyuubi attack. She was hit by a stay wind jutsu." The blonde's eyes widened and he just stared at the closet. Kakashi looked as well, almost swearing that he saw her smile for a brief moment once again.


	14. Perfect...ish (Orochimaru) [Good Ending]

-Orochimaru's POV-

THWACK!

My ears pricked up. The sudden sound entered my hearing and, apparently, that of the rest of my team and sensei. We walked into one of the training grounds and the sound got louder.

THUNK! CRACK! CRASH!

That sounded like a tree falling over! The back of a girl my age came into view. She wore the normal shinobi sandals and a pair of dark grey hip hugger shorts that came to her knees. Her chest was bound in a tube top of bandages, as her arms and legs wrapped all the way over fingers/toes. Sweat poured out of every pore, displaying how hard and how long she trained. Her (h/c) hair only grew about an inch from her scalp, giving her a tomboyish look. At the moment, her hand was outstretched in a palm thrust. As she pulled her hand back in, her back flexed with muscle I'd very rarely seen in a girl before, not to mention one my age. She panted and turned to her side, picking up a towel and a water bottle. She put the towel around her neck and poured the water over the back of her head. I had to force down the slight flush that came to my features. She's kinda hot. Seeing the profile of her face made me blush a little more. Even with her muscle tone, she kept the soft feminine jawline, along with average sized lips and a normal looking nose. Her eyes opened, shining a sharp (e/c). She glanced our way and seemed to analyze us. When she reached our teacher, she nodded.  
"Konichiwa, Jounin-san." Hiruzen-sensei nodded.  
"Konichiwa. Who are you, Miss? I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen and these are my students: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru." She turned fully, showing off her well defined abs and core muscles, along with the bulk in her arms.  
"I'm _____. I don't have a last name, though." All three of us spoke in unison.  
"Nice to meet you." She scanned Tsunade over, before smiling and bowing slightly.  
"Senju-san." The blonde girl waved her hands in front of herself frantically.  
"P-Please. J-Just call me Tsunade!" ______ nodded.

I mentally facepalmed, when Jiraiya strutted up to her.  
"Hey. Ya wanna get some lunch with me, Sweetcheeks?" Suddenly, her smile fell and she looked a little scary.  
"Don't ever call me that. And, for your information, I already ate."  
"You look like you've been here for hours! How could you have eaten?" She deadpanned.  
"I've been here since six this morning and that is how I ate." She jut her thumb over her shoulder to a bento box that sat with a pouch under a tree. After the dobe moved back, I walked over.  
"I apologize for my idiot teammate. I swear he thinks more with his second head than with his first." She rose the side of her fist to her mouth, a tiny laugh escaping her throat.  
"There's no need to apologize. I get it surprisingly often."  
"Surprisingly?"  
"Eh. I'm all muscly, while most guys like girls that're soft and all that mush." I smirked.  
"I like you. You're not afraid to be a ninja...at least I'm guessing that you're a kunoichi."  
"Yes. I wasn't in the academy, since I was trained in the T&I." Tsunade tilted her head.  
"Why weren't you in the academy?" The short haired girl sighed.  
"I...have a birth defect. I have very small chakra reserves. I can use jutsu, yes, but I can only slightly improve my own strength, add chakra to weapons, use light genjutsu, or D-rank to very low C-rank jutsu. My chakra won't allow more. The only good thing is that I have really good control...I also know medical jutsu...to a point."

I could feel my heart flutter. She has such a handicap and she works so hard to make up for it! I tried not to look how I felt and succeeded. It wouldn't do for my team to notice. Kami knows how they'd tease me.

As 'we' left, I popped out from behind a tree. ______ smirked.  
"Clone?" I nodded.  
"Hai."  
"When did you make it? I didn't feel your chakra over there until about fifteen minutes ago." I scratched the back of my head.  
"When everyone was listening to you explain you...complication..." She smiled.  
"So...what did you wanna talk to me about?" I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.  
"I know the dope already asked, but I thought I'd ask anyways. Would you like to go on a date with me?........Please?" I tried to look anywhere but her. I was brought back to her by a light chuckle.  
"Sure. You're much more dignified than that baka. When and where?" I ran through my mind really fast, honestly not expecting her to accept.  
"How's tomorrow...five in the afternoon and here? Unless you have to be home for dinner." Goodnaturedly, she smiled and casually gave me an answer.  
"I'm an orphan. Five sounds good." I stared at her in surprise, a whisper in my lips.  
"I'm an orphan too." She pat my shoulder.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, my team and I were finishing up a couple D-ranks. I looked to the sky and couldn't get a good grasp on the time.  
"Sensei? What time do you think it is?" Hiruzen-sensei turned and judged the sun's position.  
"About 4:30. Why?"  
"I have somewhere to be. I'll meet up with you all later." Jiraya rose a brow.  
"Where ya goin'?"  
"None of your business," I retorted and ran off to get cleaned up for tonight.

-normal POV-

"What do you think he's doing?" Jiraiya scoffed at Tsunade.  
"Probably creepy things."  
"Let's follow him." Jiraiya nodded and the two looked back at their teacher, who put his hands up.  
"I'm not walking into THAT war zone. Count me out." The duo shrugged and ran off after their snaky teammate.

-Orochimaru's POV-

After a quick shower, I donned a set of clean clothes and rebrushed my hair. Jumping over rooftops, I came to land in Training Ground Six. Where I'd met ______ yesterday. Landing at exactly five o' clock, I found her standing there wearing what she did yesterday, only with a light grey tank top over her chest.  
"Punctual." I smirked lightly, an obviously faux arrogant voice on my lips.  
"As always." She chuckled at my antics and followed me to a small restaurant on the edge of the village. It sold a menagerie of foods, both hot and cold.

After we ordered, we sat talking. ______, then, asked a question.  
"What do you want to do with your life? I mean...what's your goal?" I placed a hand to my chin.  
"I'm not sure...I do want to be a scientist. What about you?" She shrugged.  
"I guess have a child or children that don't have my disorder. And...to show others that I can still be a ninja even though I can't use chakra properly." I smiled lightly, just as our meals came. We kept chatting between bites and had a good time.

When dinner was paid for, we walked back over to the training fields. I sighed, whispering to her.  
"You know my teammates are following us, right?"  
"Yeah. Since we started, actually. But, we shouldn't let them ruin it." I smiled lightly.  
"You're right." She grinned.  
"Wanna spar?" I let out a genuine laugh.  
"Sure."

We got a bit away from each other and slipped into stances. My own snake-like one and her in one that showed nearly zero openings. She slipped out of that stance, making me raise a brow. She moved her right lag back a bit, her left hand out in front of her in a closed position, while her other was bent and held close to her body in an open palm. A leaf hit the ground and I used that as the starting shot. Running at her, I dodged, when she flung her right leg forward, sending a heel kick into the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake. Note to self: don't get hit.

She threw three kunai at me, but they only hit the ground when I deflected them. There was a hissing and I shielded my face, as the explosive tags detonated. I jumped out of the smoke, my clothes slightly singed. The smoke obscured my vision, so I had to focus on sensing ______'s small chakra signature. Moving my head back made her fist miss my chin, but I wasn't expecting the knee to the gut. I felt saliva and a bit of bile build up, the taste making me a bit sick. When she moved to the side, I spit out the vile mixture and ran at her, able to get inside her guard. Sending a palm thrust to her stomach, I followed with a kick to the side of the head, which she blocked with her arm. She sent a leg sweep to my feet, knocking me off balance. Before she could take advantage, I kawarmied with a log and tried to analyze her fighting style. Flexible with precise and timed strikes that could be fused with chakra. Very adaptable.  
"I've never seen a fighting style like that." She smirked.  
"I'm the one that created it." I nodded and we shot together. I dodged a foot to the face and sent a similar attack, which was also dodged. Our spar went on like this for a while, until she dropped a smoke bomb. I pulled out a kunai and found her behind me. I flipped my kunai into a reverse hold. She had her kunai against my neck and mine was aimed at her stomach. A draw.

_______ moved away from me and cracked her neck.  
"Good spar. You're really good."  
"So are you." I walked her back to her house, even though she said that I didn't have to. That was when I found that her home was in an apartment building on the opposite side of the village than my own home. When we got to her door, she gave a closed lip smile, a light bit of pink crossing her cheeks.  
"Today was fun. Let's...do it again some time." She leaned forward and pecked my cheek, rushing inside. I rose a hand to where her lips were, a blush of my own coming to my face. Yes. We should.

The next day, I met with my team. The two other genin were staring at me. I deadpanned and glared at them.  
"Tell me something. Why were the two of you spying on me yesterday?" Jiraiya spoke first.  
"Tell ME something. How the hell did she accept a date from you and not me?!" This caught the attention of our sensei. I sighed.  
"Maybe, because I was humble and not a pervert!" Sensei smiled.  
"Orochimaru? You went on a date yesterday?" I sighed again.  
"Yes."  
"With who?" He was genuinely curious, so I relented.  
"_______."  
"The girl we met yesterday?" I nodded and he gave me a thumbs up and a wink, which made me scowl.

-one year later-

I stood, going through katas of my style, during training. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.  
"Orochi-kun!" Looking to the edge of the field, I spotted my girlfriend coming over to us, a pair of crutches under her arms. Smiling, I waved her over. She came over and I felt a sudden feeling of dread wash over me. I was proved right when she spoke in a sickly sweet voice.  
"Orochi-kun~ Where are my training weights? I know you took them." I cleared my throat a bit.  
"Y-You know you can't train with your broken ankle." She sighed, the aura disappearing.  
"I know, but you took my arm and waist weights too."  
"You know I don't like you wearing those when your injured. It's just too tempting for you to train yourself into exhaustion."(Years later two men, wearing green monstrosities, sneeze...which oddly sounded like 'YOUTH!')

_______ smiled softly.  
"I know you're only looking out for me. Thanks." I led her over to where my pack lay and had her sit down. We dug through out own bags and both brought out a small box. The coincidence were the colors. They were inverse. Her wrapping paper color was my bow color and my wrapping paper was her bow. We both chuckled and swapped gifts. I waited for her to open her's first. When she did, her eyes widened. It was a simple necklace. An ivory snake fang attached to a leather chord, a smaller fang on either side.  
"It's beautiful!" She slipped it over her head, a beaming grin on her face. After a moment, she calmed down and waited for me to open mine. I pulled it open. A small intake of air was the only alert to my surprise. There were a pair of earrings inside. They, also, were simple. A circle attached to a curved line. Like an elongated tomoe(A/N: his earrings from the show).  
"Thank you." I put them in my, already pierced, earlobes. She smiled.  
"You were staring at them through a window a couple weeks ago, so I thought 'why not?'" I moved closer.  
"Happy Anniversary." She nuzzled into the skin by my nose.  
"Happy Anniversary." Our lips met for a moment, before she pulled me down for a make out session(after making sure the others weren't paying attention).

Another five years went by and we married. Today, I got a message that the nations were collapsing into war again. Shit. I was nervous since I was being deployed in a few days time. ______ was my only comfort. Today she looked a little nervous herself.  
"Koi?" I turned my head to her.  
"Hm? Is there something wrong, _____-chan?" She placed her hand on her stomach.  
"Koi...I'm pregnant." My brain froze for a moment, before I picked her up around the waist, a happy grin on my face.  
"I'm gonna be a father!" She laughed at my antics and hugged me back.

Eight months later, I was allowed to come back. Just in time too. As soon as I found my wife, she was in the hospital, giving birth. The nurses, knowing who I was, let me in without hesitance. I took hold of my wife's hand, making her jolt.  
"K-Koi..."  
"I'm right here."  
"A-Ah! J-Just a warning, Koi. I'm g-gonna be almost breaking your hand soon." I nodded and held her hand firmer.

After a few more hours, our son was born. We named him Mitsuki. He had my eyes and skin tone, while the few tufts of light blue hair came from one of our parents(we didn't know since we were orphans). The nurse swaddled him in a powder blue blanket, almost the color of his hair, and handed him to _______. She cooed tiredly at our child, as I brushed my hand over her crew cut hair, the sweat on her body slowly drying. One of the nurses had already healed my sprained wrist. I lightly brushed a knuckle over my son's cheek, a light smile on my face. My life has gotten so much better since I met ______. She was the reason I stayed sane all these years. She's perfect in every way. Even if she doesn't think so herself.


	15. Perfect...ish (Orochimaru) [Bad Ending]

-Orochimaru's POV-

I was ecstatic when I found out ______ was pregnant. I even lost the nervousness that accompanied the looming war coming our way.

A few weeks after being deployed, the other two parts of my team and I were on the battlefield. We came upon a duo fighting. The short haired one won with a punch to the gut, blowing straight through him. They turned and I was shocked.  
"______-chan? What are you doing here? You should be at home. Your pregnant for Kami's sake!" My team stared at me and then her. She laughed softy.  
"I'll be fine, Koi. I promise I'll go back when I reach three or four months." I reluctantly nodded and she went with us.

When we reached Amegakure, there was a salamander coming our way. It must've been a summon by the gargantuan size. ______ had been in front of us, before a blade pierced through her back from the level her stomach was at. When it was removed, it was thrusted through her heart and yanked out again. When she fell to the side, Hanzo the Salamander stood before us. My brain began to shut down, as I flicked my vision between my dead wife and the man that killed her.  
"No...NO!" I could feel my sanity slipping and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My team had to physically hold me back, as I let out a yell of emotional agony.  
"You bastard!" Hanzo had the balls to scoff.  
"What? Was she your sister or something?" I screamed.  
"She was my wife! She was fucking pregnant for fuck's sake!" Hanzo looked to her corpse and back to me.  
"Pathetic." Jiraiya and Tsunade froze, their gazes becoming hard and glacier cold. They looked to each other and nodded, letting me go. I shot at the Ame nin with intent to murder in my eyes, my teammates joining in. And thus started the battle that would name is three Sanin.

After the war I found myself lusting for immortality and a way to fully bring my family back without them being puppets. I slowly sunk into depression and further into my madness. I began to do horrendous experiments on adults and children alike. Either I was THAT insane and deranged or I was desperate. Others may have thought I wished for immortality to become more powerful. No. I wished to live forever so that I could bring back my wife and child.

I'd keep searching, even if it fucking kills me.


	16. SMIH (Kakuzu)

Sensing someone in front of you, you opened your eyes. Jiraiya stood there, basket in hand. Your stare caused him to start sweating.  
"Yes?" He adverted his eyes, holding the basket out. You broke the state and moved your hand inside. Many things of different sizes and textures brushed your fingers, but only one caught your attention. Smooth and wide with a short small base. Pulling it out, a (f/f) sat in your palm. The petals felt delicate under your fingers, as you looked around, trying to pinpoint who put the bloom in the mix.

A light smile rose to your lips, as Kakuzu stood from his chair. Jiraiya shivered.  
"Be careful in there." You ignored his advice and moved to meet the tanned man halfway, moving to pass him into the closet.

It was silent for a minute, as your eyes adjusted to the dark. You could see and sense the confusion in his being. A silent chuckle shook your shoulders, making him turn his bicolored gaze to you.  
"What?" You stopped laughing and gave him a light smile.  
"The look on your face. You think I'm impossibly familiar."  
"How did you..."  
"I'm a sensor and I could see it in your posture. Well...I seem familiar, because I am." His brow furrowed.  
"It's impossible though."  
"Is it?" His eyes lifted to yours. (E/c) orbs stared back at him, a ring of bright purple around both the edge of your iris and your pupil, making your eyes seem aflame with purple fire. His voice was hesitant, growing soft.  
"______-chan?"

Your lips spread into a grin.  
"Yes. It's me, Kuzu-kun." His eyes widened with before hidden emotion.  
"But...how? How are you so young?"  
"Remember my summons?" It clicked.  
"Phoenixes."  
"Yes. I've been reborn twice. That's why I only look about twenty. When I reach the age of forty six, I'm reborn at sixteen each time. In reality, we both know I'm ninety."  
"Only a year younger than me," he'd moved closer, his hood down. Ragged brown locks swayed into his face, as you pulled his mask down. Underneath was the face you'd only last seen sixty years ago.  
"You still look the same." His, normally cold, eyes shone with so much emotion, that you could practically feel them. The one thing you weren't prepared for were his tears.

They burned hot, as he clenched his eyes closed. It'd been a very long time since you'd last seen him cry. And that was actually when he'd proposed to you. His body trembled, as you brought him closer to you, stroking his hair and upper back. His voice was strained and slightly raspy in your ear.  
"I...I thought you were dead..." Placing your hands on his cheeks, you brushed the streaks away, pecking him between the eyes.  
"I'm alive now, aren't I?" When you sat back on your knees, his hand rose to your face, just under your temples. He leaned down and pulled you into a tender kiss. Instantly returning it, you wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers feathering through the tips of his hair. You pulled yourself into his lap, legs on the other side of his thighs, your eyes falling shut.

You could feel his wedding ring from its position next to the Akatsuki ring on his left hand. Your ring brushed over the top of his back, as you wondered how everyone overlooked it. It's weird to see a twenty year old(not to mention a sixteen year old) wearing a wedding ring so young.

The door opened, light bathing your figures in mid kiss. There was a gagging sound(Hidan) and a round of surprised noises(everyone else). When you broke the kiss, you pulled his hood and mask up. You were about to stand, when Kakuzu picked you up in a bridal carry, walking back out of the closet. Others stared at you, before Hidan screamed.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! HE'S LIKE NINETY ONE!" You deadpanned and stared at him, making the albino fidget.  
"So what? I'm ninety." The occupancy of the room(besides Kakuzu) flipped out.  
"EEEHHHH?!" You let out a dark chuckle, as you lifted your left hand and pointed to your ring.  
"BOOM, BITCH!" Hidan stared at you, gaping like a fish.

Suddenly, Kakuzu couldn't hold in his snickering, before he broke out laughing. This made Hidan's eyes bug out, before he fainted, foaming at the mouth and twitching.

Pein walked over and glanced to the downed Jashinist, before shrugging and handing Kakuzu another black, red clouded, cloak. He smirked at you.  
"Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	17. Use (Konohamaru)

-Konohamaru's POV-

Lunch! Yay! I get to eat my bento! I rushed out to the yard and sat under a shady tree with my friends, Udon and Moegi. We talked and finished our lunches. When I looked around, I saw a girl sitting by herself. She sat on a log, drawing into the dirt with a sharp stick. When I came closer, I was able to see what she looked like. Her hair was short in the back and long in the front. The only thing was that it was bubblegum pink with a streak of dark (f/c) in the long part. I couldn't see her eyes, since they were shadowed by her hair. I looked to what she was drawing. There was a man and a woman and a smaller girl. She just finished drawing the smallest girl next to the other. She set the stick down and was staring at the picture. I decided to clear my throat.  
"Um...hi." She looked up, brushing her bangs from her eyes. They were (e/c) and very big.  
"Hi......" Her voice was soft, seemingly shy.  
"You're just sitting by yourself. Are you ok?" She nodded.  
"I'm ok. Thank you...uh."  
"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi."  
"I'm ______ Haruno."  
"Wanna sit with us?" She looked over to where I gestured and saw the other two. She smiled softly.  
"Thank you."

-Timeskip-

The Boss and I were talking when a long pink haired girl with green eyes ran up. I stared at her.  
"You look like my friend, ______-chan!"  
"Short hair, (E/c) eyes, Shy, A streak of (f/c) in her bangs?"  
"Yep!"  
"She's my little sister." Boss turned to her.  
"You have a sister, Sakura-chan?" She nodded and I muttered.  
"______-chan's prettier. At least she doesn't have a big forehead." Shit. She heard me. And so the chase ensues.

WHAM!

"Hey! That hurt, ya little brat." The Suna nin picked me up by my shirt and was about to hit me. Both the Boss and the older Haruno were trying to get him to let me go. Suddenly and smaller streak of pink ran out from the street and clung to the guy's leg.  
"What the?" It was ______-chan. She looked up at him with her iconic large eyes and looked about to cry. Agh! The dreaded Puppy Eyes no Jutsu! Tears actually did start to trickle from her eyes.  
"Please don't hurt my friend! He didn't mean it!" That was enough of a distraction for someone in the trees to throw a pebble at the teen's hand, making him drop me. I was about to pull her to where the Boss was, but the other Suna nin, a girl, picked her up under the arms, pulling her to eye level. I could tell that my friend was scared by the way her legs curled up and the frightened expression on her face. The blonde lady looked at her, before squeezing her in a hug.  
"KAWAII!" ______-chan squeaked, not knowing what was going on. Her sister, Sakura I think her name was, walked over.  
"Um, hi. My sister doesn't really like to be hugged all that much..." The blonde looked to my friend, seeing her very uncomfortable and could probably feel her heart thundering.

When she passed her off to Sakura, the younger wailed.  
"Nee-chan!" The older Haruno's legs shook.  
"I'm gonna put you down, ok?" At ______-chan's nod, she was put down. Within a second, she was hiding behind me, obviously scared. I turned and put my hands on her shoulders.  
"______-chan. Thank you."  
"Nani?"  
"You helped distract that guy long enough for someone else to throw something at him. He let me go because you distracted him." She blushed almost the color of her hair and looked away. Man, I really need to help her with her self confidence.

Today was the team placements.  
"...Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." I rose my hand, since we were the last team.  
"What about ______-chan?" He skimmed the sheet and facepalmed. Internally, I chuckled. He completely skipped her over.  
"Thanks, Konohamaru. ______ Haruno. You will be an apprentice to Inoichi Yamanka. When Konohamaru's team goes on missions, you will go with them." She beamed and waited for her teacher, who came a few minutes later.  
"______-chan!" She hopped up and bowed.  
"Inoichi-san."  
"______-chan? You already know your sensei?"  
"He's my sister's friend's dad." I nodded and smiled, waving to her as she walked out.

-Later-

Agh. We got freaking Ebisu! We're not gonna learn anything! I just hoped my friend was doing better.

-Reader POV-

You walked by Inoichi to his home.  
"First things first. Let's see how you perform the academy jutsu." You nodded and swiftly henged into Ino. Dropping the illusion, you substituted with the dust in the air. Finally, you struggled to mold your chakra, three bunshins standing to your side. Sighing, you released them and made a couple signs.  
"Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu!" Three earth clones formed behind you. Inoichi stared.  
"How do you know elemental clones?" You scratched your arm.  
"I was having problems making Bunshin, so I went to look in the library and found the earth clone jutsu."  
"How much chakra do you have? Last I checked you came from a civilian family." You smiled.  
"My sister has small chakra pools, because she doesn't try to make them bigger. At least I train." He laughed.  
"Very true. Now, you know my wife, right?"  
"Hai."  
"I'm going to have her train you in medical ninjutsu." Your eyes lit up with sparkles.  
"Arigato!"

-A few weeks later; Konohamaru's POV-

We'd gone on a few D-ranks before and today wasn't any different. We stood out in the field of an elderly grain farmer. He directed us to the sickles hanging on the barn and we nodded. We rushed to grab the tools, ______-chan standing back. She ran through hand signs.  
"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu." Four more of her came out of the ground and all five went to the barn.

It took us only a couple hours and a few injuries to finish the job. We sat under a tree, Moegi sucking on a cut she got on the side of her hand, Udon rubbing a bruise on his head, and me wincing at a nearly sprained ankle. ______-chan was the only one uninjured. She placed her hand over Udon's bruise, a green light coming from her palm. After a couple seconds, the sniffling boy didn't have a bruise anymore. Turning to Moegi, she held the girl's hand, lightly putting her other over the cut, but not touching it. After five seconds, the orange haired girl was staring at her hand in surprise. When the pinkette finally came to me, she looked at my bruised ankle for a moment, before putting her hand on it. I could feel her doing something. It felt...nice. Like an ice pack but not that cold. When she was done, ten seconds later, I couldn't feel pain. When I stared at her, she grinned.  
"Healing chakra." I smiled lightly.  
"Thanks." She smiled lightly.  
"I'm glad to be useful." She sat and took a drink from her water bottle, as I mulled over what she'd just said.

-Timeskip-

The four of us waved as Naruto returned to the village. He grinned and put his arms behind his head in a laid back attitude. I turned to ______, observing how much she'd changed these three years. Her hair was still really short in the back, but her fringe went to the end of her ribcage, covering one eye when not behind her ear. I felt a tint of pink rise to my face at the thought of her. She grinned my way, a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Kono-kun! I just realized how long we've known each other! Like four years...I think." I smiled lightly, but said nothing. She's so kind...so caring. But, that was only towards allies. Man could she sadistic when against enemies. That thought made me remember our first kills. She took it quite well. Me...not so much.

-flashback no Jutsu-

My team just received a mid level C-rank mission. Take care of a bandit camp terrorizing a village on the border. We used the cover of darkness to hide our shadows.

Once at the edge of the camp, I spared a glance at ______. She was putting on a ring on each of her middle fingers. I knew these were dangerous. There was a single sharp and pointed protrusion from the inner center. Ebisu gave her a nod and she took a breath, disappearing into the foliage. When we saw her again, she was inside one of the guard's shadow. She pressed the point of one ring into his leg. He jolted and mumbled about bugs biting him. After a couple minutes, he looked really drowsy. I knew that ______ had just used a sedative that killed the target once in the bloodstream. When the guard sat against the station, his eyes closed. Little did he know that was the last thing he'd remember. She was still hidden, as she stabbed him in the head with a kunai. She snuck up on the second and last guard, throwing a rock just outside his peripherals. He turned his head and walked that way. I watched as she put three more rings on her right hand, leaving her thumb bare. When she was sure he was out of sight of the others, she grabbed his mouth with her non ringed hand, putting her other to his neck, quickly tearing into it, effectively gouging his windpipe out. He made no sound as he began to drown in his own blood. She made the signal and we leapt into action...after she threw up in the bushes silently.

When she was finished, we continued our mission. ______ put away the rings and attached a pair of one blades urumis to her hands. They were an odd type of weapon. A double sided whip-like sword. Mentally shaking my head, I went back to helping my team get rid of the camp. I crept into a tent and steeled my nerves, driving a kunai into the man's head. I felt myself starting to freeze and shook myself free. Rushing out, I realized that the bandits were alerted. Though there weren't more than five left, they looked pissed. I watched _______ whip her urumis at one, slicing a gouge into his chest.  
"What...th-the hell are those?!" She didn't say a thing, continuing to attack, joining in myself. After the camp was dead, we all joined back up and the four of us Genins froze solid. ______ broke free first and took a breath.  
"Guys. Remember, it was either us or them." Moegi had started shaking.  
"W-What if they had families?!"  
"Remember, if we hadn't killed them, they've continued to kill innocents and steal from the smaller villages." We all started to calm down and take deep breaths.  
"Thanks." She blushed and looked away, our sensei putting a hand to her shoulder, a smile on his lips.

-KAI!-

A hand on my back snapped me from my thoughts. I smiled at ______ and she chuckled, turning back to walking down past the shops and food stalls. As she walked in front of me, I couldn't help but have a dreamy expression cross my face. She's so pretty. And nice. And smart. And...hell, I loved her! I cursed puberty, as my eyes watched her hips sway through a pair of skin tight black knee pants.

-big Timeskip(Spoiler warning to the max!)-

I mulled around Konoha, my hands in my pockets, as I felt a calm breeze brush my skin. In the distance, I could see a short boy with blonde hair running my way. Smiling, I waved.  
"Yo, Bolt!" He came to a screeching halt in front of me, a grin on his face. So much like Naruto. Well, he WAS his son after all. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street.  
"Bolt? Where're we going?!" He put a hand to his ear as he ran.  
"Whiskers to Tomoe. I have The Scarf." I could faintly hear another voice through the earpiece.  
"Tomoe to Whiskers. I have The Azalea. Rendezvous at point Alpha."  
"On it."

I just followed him, an uneducated thought in mind.  
'What the fuuuuuuuuuu?!' Soon we came to a secluded training ground and, as soon as I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, I watched Sarada almost physically drag ______ into the field. I was distracted, so I didn't notice Bolt get behind me. Suddenly, both ______ and myself were pushed towards each other. When I got my footing back I whipped my head around. My two students were gone and I couldn't sense them. I felt a sweatdrop form on my head.  
"Well, they're fast. Do you have any idea what that was about?" I looked back, as she shook her head. My brain froze at how she looked in the early afternoon sun.

Her pink and (f/c) fringes were braided together under her chin(A/N: like Medusa from Soul Eater) and she wore an open jounin flak jacket over a crop tube top of black bandages and a pair of black skin tight shorts, her legs and hands wrapped in red bandages. Said hands were rubbing her face, stopping when she noticed me staring at her. One hand and wrist stopped over her entire right side of her face, while the other covered the bridge of her nose all the way over her left cheek. It was an odd way of holding her hands, so I became suspicious. Walking over, I placed my hands on hers.  
"______-chan? What's wrong?" She froze her hands when I tried to pull them down. I looked at her worried, as she looked away.  
"C'mon ______-chan, you're my friend..." She relaxed her hands and I pulled them down. My blue eyes widened in shock. A scar cut from her hairline and through her eyelid, continuing down her cheek and ending just after the edge of her right jaw. Then, there was another that started just under her right ear and went horizontally all the way across her face and ending under her left ear, cutting a small bit off the lobe. The only sense of relief I got was when she opened her right eye. She still had it. I could barely get my voice to work right.  
"What..."

She sighed.  
"We haven't seen each other for a while. The last mission I went on turned sour. I was in the hospital for the better part of a week. Heh, you should see the other guy!" I put my hands on the sides of her face, my eyes soft and caring.  
"______-chan..." She shattered. Tears poured down her face in thick streams, her hands coming to cover her face again. I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around the back of her head and neck. Her hands moved, the sides of her fists resting on my chest.  
"I-I nearly lost my eye! I-I...I was so scared, Kono-kun..." I closed my eyes, resting my forehead to the top of her head.  
"It's ok. You can let it out." Her arms reached up and wound around my neck, as she stood on her toes.  
"I...I..." She fell silent and I pulled back a bit to see her face. Her eyes were filled with terror and her mouth was open slightly.  
"______-chan?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.  
"I was so afraid I'd become useless..." I stared at her for a second, before holding her face again.  
"Don't ever think you'd become useless! You could never be."  
"But what could a woman blind in one eye become?"  
"A nurse. A civilian job. Just because you wouldn't see right, wouldn't make you useless."  
"The...The scars..."  
"They make you look tough. They make you look like a ninja. They make you look like you went through a war and came out victorious." She stared at me, as I smiled.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Just like a great man once told me; there are no shortcuts in life. If you want to be something, you work towards it. And whatever battles you may face, they will only make you stronger." She placed her hands on mine and smiled.  
"Arigato..."

Suddenly, two people popped their heads out of the bushes. They were Bolt and Sarada.  
"Oh, for Kami's sake! Just kiss!" Both of us turned the color of her hair, as we yelled at them.  
"BOLT/SARADA!" Bolt ran, while Sarada grinned at ______.  
"You can do it, ______-obasan!" The pinkette turned a darker pink, as she whined.  
"SARA-CHAAAAAN!" The younger girl sprinted to catch up to the blonde, as we both tried to calm our blushes down.

We stared at each other for a moment, before ______ squeezed her eyes closed and pushed herself up onto her toes. Her lips pressed to mine and I felt my ears light up bright red. Instinct had me closing my eyes and kissing her back. Her hands held the sides of my face, fingers threading through my hair, as mine wrapped around her waist, pulling her up over me, leaning my head back so the kiss would deepen. She pulled back, her face still bright pink. When I smiled, her face turned red and she hid her face in my collar. I laughed softly and put a hand to the back of her head. I, quietly, called her name.  
“______-chan.” She peeked up.  
“Would you like to go on a date?” She smiled up at me.  
“Of course.” I grinned and picked her up, putting her on my back. I ran at a jogging pace into the village, ______ laughing happily on my shoulders.

-BONUS; third person POV-

A head of blonde hair and one of pink popped out of the bushes. Both Naruto and Sakura took in a breath at the same time.

“HOLY SHIT, FINALLY. GODDAMN!”


	18. Happenstance (Sasuke) (Child-fic)

A pair of escalators moved by each other at a moderate pace in a dimly lit train station. A young girl turned her head back, her short (h/c) hair shifting out of her face. Her (e/c) eyes met the coal colored ones of a boy going up, as he turned back down to her. He was alone, as she was. Something caused them to look at each other out of the many others on the set of transportation devices. There were many others that stood out much more, but they had caught each other’s eye. The girl seemed to not notice when the stop was and tripped, landing on her front. The others only parted away from her, making an empty circle. A couple minutes went by, before a small hand was held out to her. She looked up, finding that the boy had come back down. But why? She was just a random little girl. And a dirty one at that. She reached her cleaner hand up and took his, as he helped her up. There was a scrape on her left palm and down the same forearm, small beads of blood peeking out of the torn skin. He took her by the hand and stepped to the side. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few bandaids. He put two on her hand, five down her arm, and one on her cheek, where a cut had gone unnoticed before. As he finished, he met her eyes again. There were no words, but a shared set of emotions passed between both children through their souls’ windows. Pain. Agony. Loss. And a tinge of gratitude. He walked away, leaving her to stare into a puddle that wet the ground. There were two blue and three red bandaids up her arm, one purple with a red music note and a white one with a Mickey Mouse logo on it on her hand. In her reflection, the one on her face was yellow with a black smiley on it. Though her said nothing his message was clear. Smile. And she did. Her smile seemed to make the, slightly damp, tunnel just a tad bit brighter...more colorful, even. People stopped and stared, startled to see the tears that coupled themselves with her smile. She hoped he knew just what he did and what it meant.

Truly...actions speak much louder than words could ever reach.

Even to a complete stranger.


	19. SMIH (Tobirama)

You were an older woman that sat near the wall, her eyes closed, but her ears pricked and listening to the others around you. One would notice cracks in your face and wonder what the hell happened. Reanimation Jutsu. Yeah. You're dead. You didn't mind being brought back, really. You were bored as hell in the Pure Land. Even though you had been surrounded by friends, you had nothing to do. You scoffed mentally. You were a killer. You didn't deserve to be in ‘Heaven’. You deserved to be in Hell, where the blood soaked assassins were sent. Now, you'd been reanimated, along with the other Hokages, the Akatsuki, Jiraiya, Zabuza, and Haku. And for what? A fight? Nope. They wanted to do a game called Seven Minutes In Heaven or something.

You sensed someone in front of you and opened your eyes, showing that they were (e/c) with a black sclera. Standing there was Tsunade, holding the bag. You deadpanned and held your stare.  
“What?” She nudged the bag a little closer and your frown deepened.  
“No.”  
“Oh, stop being such a grouch! Please?” You kept your stare level, a faint vein pulsating in your temple, as you sighed.  
“I'm a fighter, Tsunade. I don't do...whatever this is.” She puffed her cheeks out and blew some of her bangs from her face.  
“Nee~ Pleeeeeeease, Oba-chan?” Instantly, you were on your feet, bringing your fist down onto her head.  
“Oi! How many times do I have to tell you to not to call me that, Gaki?! I'm not your aunt!” She got up, a sheepish expression on her face, as she nursed the bump on her head with a medical chakra coated hand. You sighed, exasperatedly.  
“If I pick something, will you leave me alone?” She nodded giddily and held the bag out. You stuck your hand in and shuffled around for anything of interest. Something smooth and cold caught your attention. It was concave on one side, which further peaked your curiosity. When you pulled it out, you found a finely crafted sake saucer in your hand. It was glazed a deep blue with water designs across the exterior, but the one detail that made everything click into place was that the Senju emblem was carved into the bottom, inside the stand ring. You held it up with a firm grip, as to not drop it. Tsunade looked happy.  
“Oji-san!” Tobirama looked up and stood in all his reanimated glory. He strode into the closet, you on his heels. Your battle kimono hugged your body, ending at your knees. The rest of your legs were covered in fishnet leggings, your feet bare. The top of your kimono ended just past your fingertips, the entirety stained a smoky grey, the obi being white. Your hair had gone snow colored early on in your stressful life and fell to your shoulders, tied back by a black ribbon at the nape of your neck.

When you were inside, the door shut, enclosing you both in total darkness. You, merely, walked straight up the wall and sat on the ceiling. You crossed your legs and began to meditate. After a moment, you heard his head tilt back, as if to look at you. When you opened your eyes again, you stared into his dark pink ones. Your night vision had kicked in quick. He hadn't sat down yet, so he stood just under you, about an inch or so between the top of your head and his. His voice was calm.  
“______.”  
“Nindaime-sama.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“When will this grudge end? It's been, nearly, fifty years. And when will you tell me what I did wrong?” Your eyes softened and you looked away.  
“There was never any grudge, Tobi. Only guilt and pain.”  
“Guilt?” You cut the chakra going to your ass and did a flip to land on your feet, your back to the second Hokage.  
“I felt guilty that I broke your heart, but it had to be done. I felt that there was no choice, but to break up with you. I...didn't want you to have to watch me die.” That caught his attention.  
“What?!” Your hand came up to your chest, right over your heart.  
“I had a disease that attacked my heart and lungs. If we would've survived the war, I wouldn't have lived more than five years, before my organs failed me. I didn't want you to have to experience that. It wouldn't have been a painless death either. My final years would have been filled with heart attacks and borderline strokes.”  
“You said ‘would have’. Did you…”  
“I died just before the war was over.”  
“But-"  
“The stress of you dying and the whole war going on made me go white in a matter of two years. I didn't even die correctly. Yes, I died fighting, but my injuries weren't what did me in. My stress caused my illness to speed up tenfold. After sustaining fatal injuries and defeating my opponent, I had a major heart attack and died gasping for breath. In short, my heart stopped and I suffocated to death.”

You felt his arms around your waist, as he nuzzled his nose into the back of your hair.  
“Why didn't you come find me in the Pure Land?” You chuckled softly.  
“In all honesty, I didn't think I'd get there. I'm a killer, Tobi-kun. One with much more blood on her hands than the average ANBU. I'm an assassin, not some good person who saved my village or helped stop an evil presence.”  
“Almost all shinobi are killers. We need to protect those we care for. Those that do hold The Will of Fire inside of us and we embody that will with all our being. You served your people and the innocents out of it.” You could feel his breath on your ear, as you sighed.  
“I, also, didn't approach you, because...I wasn't sure if you still loved me…” He pulled you closer to his chest, his arms around your waist squeezing a bit tighter.  
“I never stopped loving you. I was afraid that you'd come to find me difficult.” You turned around in his arms, your hands cupping his face.  
“While you had your moments, nothing of the sort could make me want to stop looking into these eyes or listening to you rant about those ‘damn Uchihas’.” That made him chuckle softly. It was the first time you heard him laugh in over a half a century. You stood on your toes and you both leaned in. The kiss was gentle and loving.

Of course, that was when the door had to swing open, making a pink blush paint both of your faces.  
“EEEE! NOW YOU'RE MY OBA-CHAN!” You gave a mischievous smirk, as you walked towards her. She began to sweat, but couldn't get away fast enough. You caught her in a headlock and started giving her a noogie.  
“I guess so, Gaki! You've gotta deal with me now!” Tobirama walked forwards, a simple smile on his face and a quiet chuckle leaving his nostrils.

Out in the room, Hashirama leaned over to Sarutobi.  
“I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time…let alone laugh.” His student nodded.  
“A long time, indeed.”

You turned back around, letting the medic go. He held out his hand and you took it, being led out into the room. You sat next to him, as he meditated, a joyful smile on your lips, as you leaned your head on his shoulder, lightly. He cracked open an eye and, in a blur, you found yourself in his lap, his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin on the top of your head. Another, wider, smile crawled onto your face, as you settled into his warmth, your eyes fluttering closed.

You were dead. He was dead.

Better late than never.


	20. SMIH (Kabuto)

“What? I still want my turn.” You stared at where Orochimaru had disappeared from, his partner in tow. You rose a brow, never having thought that your kage would be romantically interested in anyone. Honestly, you thought he was both aromantic AND asexual. You shrugged and waited for your turn, wondering who the unlucky sap to get you would be. In your half daydream-like state, you barely noticed a few more couples go in and come out either really happy or dejected. Suddenly, you felt a tap on your forehead protector. Blinking, you looked up, finding both of your friends in front of you. Kin was holding the basket and Tayuya was the one to get your attention. You reached into the basket and felt around. Something smooth and circular caught your attention and you pulled it out. It was a pair of familiar, round glasses. You sweatdropped and cleaned the lenses on your shirt, as you stood. Walking over to the silver haired medic, you held them out.  
“Why did you put your glasses in there, Kabuto-san? Don't you need them to see?”

He took them and put them back on.  
“They were the only defining thing I had on me. Thanks for cleaning them. Who knows how many fingers were on them.” You gave a calm smile and held your hand out to him.  
“No problem.” He took your offer and pulled you towards the closet. Jiraiya closed the door.  
“Seven minutes, you two!” You shrugged and sat near the wall, your arms behind your head. Maybe you could get some sleep.

While you knew you had a crush on the Sound medic, you held no hope for him returning it, so why stay awake? These minute will go by fast and you could return life in Rice Country like always. You silently swooning over the teen from a distance. Mentally, of course. As soon as you closed your eyes, they flew open again. Kabuto’s chakra signature was right. Next. To. You. You blinked slowly and turned your eyes, but not your head, in his direction. You rose a brow.  
“Hmm? Kabuto-san?” Though you could barely see him, his chakra fluctuated slightly in nervousness. You sighed and activated on of your bloodlines. Night vision. He came up in shades of green, the dark drained away. He was fidgeting, which you'd never seen from the, normally smug or stoic, young man.  
“Is there something wrong?” You watched and heard him take a deep, shaky, breath.  
“I...I…” Now, THAT was strange. You'd never seen him flustered or stutter...ever.

You sat up, on your knees, and put the back of your hand to just under his forehead protector. He felt like he had a fever.  
“Kabuto-san? You have a fever. Are you unwell? Do you need to lay down?” He took another breath.  
“N-No...I'm fine...thank you, though.”  
“You still have a fever.”  
“I…” He sighed and put a pair of, slightly, shaky hands on your shoulders. He leaned forwards and brushed his nose against yours. Your ears turned pink, as he pressed his lips to yours, your mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour. Finally, you broke from your thoughts and pushed back against him. It was gentle. It was sweet. It was innocent.

He broke it and gave a sheepish smile. So. Damn. Cute. You leaned forwards and wrapped your arms around his midsection, pulling him close to you, your voice soft.  
“That...was fucking adorable…” He laughed softly and smirked, putting his hand to your forehead.  
“You have a fever…” You gave a playful snort.  
“Oh, shut up...I have a thick skull, I know…” He laughed again and moved down to lay his head in your lap.  
“I think I'll take that offer…” You gave a soft smile and took his ponytail out if his hair tie, as he got comfortable. He closed his obsidian eyes, as you slipped his glasses off his face, folding them and putting them to your other side. You ran your fingers through his hair, being surprised at how soft it was. You were so sure that the chemicals and other crap he’s, normally, around would strip his hair permanently. He wasn't asleep, but his chakra was lulled into a calm and tranquil wavelength.

As the door opened, you put a hand on his chest, so he wouldn't hurt himself, as he jolted from the, sudden, loud sound. As soon as he put his glasses on, you both glared at the sanin for interrupting the quiet. Shrugging, you and him both stood and started walking back out. You sat down with your legs outstretched and, after a moment, blinked in surprise when he laid back down with his head in your lap. An arm was thrown over his eyes and you nodded. The lights were giving him a headache. You took his glasses off his face again and continued playing with his hair, until his chakra was even. Now, you could see the rings around his eyes. He wasn't getting enough sleep at night. Now, though, they seemed lessened and, though your friends were watching you, you gave a soft smile.

He's finally getting some sleep.


	21. Atonement (Father!Kakuzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adfrvhjbdschjmnnn *cries* I love this so much DX

Hidan and Kakuzu walked in silence towards a small, nondescript, town on the border of Wind Country and River Country. Coming over the crest of a hill, the village came into sight. Destruction. There were buildings that looked about to crumble, trees uprooted, and the stone pathways were torn up. Over all, the town looked abandoned. Hidan was the first to speak.  
"The fuck happen here?" His question was obviously rhetorical, so he moved on to one directed at his companion.  
"So, what're we here for?" Kakuzu sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.  
"Something I never should've left here forty-five years ago." 

They descended into the streets, finding this town to be nearly abandoned. There were small families, groups of runaways, and orphans living either in the rundown buildings and in the alleys. The taller man seemed to be using his limited sensory skills to pinpoint something. He kept walking, turning around corners and, finally into an alley. His eyes flicked around, finally landing on a person sitting by the wall, a ragged blanket over their body. He walked closer, seeing the shape of an older woman. Her (h/c) hair had strands of silver blended in, as it fell into her face. The miser knelt and watched her sleep for a moment. He knew she sensed him, as she stirred. Her eyes opened, unique in color. Solid pupilless (e/c) surrounded by a red sclera.

A light, tired, smiled stretched her aged lips, a slight elderly tone to her voice.  
"I knew you'd come back." Kakuzu reached his hand out to hold hers.  
"I never should've left, ______-chan." Her eyes watered, as she flung her arms around his shoulders.  
"Tou-san!" As she moved, her clothes shifted, showing the light stitching her body bore, along with the two black bands around each of her wrists. Hidan gave them a moment, trying to understand just what happened. After that time, he spoke.  
"Ok, the hell? You have a daughter, Kakuzu?" This wasn't said in mocking or anger, but in genuine confusion. The green eyed man turned his gaze.  
"Yes. She was...only fifteen when I left. Worst mistake of my life." ______ smiled, her smile lines deepening.  
"Well, at least you came back." Hidan spoke again, at least trying to word his question right.  
"So, if you're Kakuzu's daughter and you have the threads, how are you...ya know...aging?" She sat back, a light smile on her lips.  
"Though I have the Jiongu, I don't really use it to replace organs. If I did, the cells wouldn't break down. But..." Kakuzu pulled down his mask.  
"You've always been a kind soul. It was always hard for you to take lives and their organs." She nodded.  
"Yes. And since I didn't, I aged normally." Kakuzu turned to his daughter.  
"Why didn't you leave."  
"The orphans needed a mother figure."   
"Would you like to come with us? We're part of an organization that wants to bring peace. You could give a form of comfort to the hideout. A form of love." She smiled.  
"Of course." She stood, holding her pelvis.  
"Damn hip." 

Kakuzu chuckled.  
"Any grandchildren for me to meet? Or great grandchildren?" She softly laughed, a sad edge to it.  
"No. During a confrontation when I was in my twenties, I got electrocuted and lost the ability to conceive. The other villagers were enough."  
"...What happened?" She knew what her father meant.  
"A storm tore through, decimating buildings and killing a good three fourths of the populace. Another three fifths of the remaining starved. All you see is all that's left." Kakuzu looked away and across to the ruined building on the other side of the street. _______ knew the look on his covered face and pat his arm.  
"Don't mourn for her. She said her life was the best she could've hoped for." He closed his eyes.  
"I still wish I could have helped her." She gave him a side hug, eyes finding curious pink ones.

She knew his unasked question.  
"Kaa-san died from chakra failure."  
"Exhaustion?"   
"No. Most everyone has two types of chakra in their bodies. Moldable and life. Moldable chakra is used for jutsu, while life chakra is for just that, keeping you alive. When a ninja runs out of moldable chakra, they become tired and begin to have Chakra Exhaustion. Those that push through that and continue using their chakra, they begin using life chakra. When people die of chakra depletion, it means that their life chakra cannot sustain their organs and they start to fail. My Kaa-san had an illness that ate at her life chakra. This is the reason Tou-san gave me the Jiongu. He didn't want to lose the only family he had left." Hidan looked to his partner and was surprised to see him nod, a sadness in his eyes.

In a rare moment of compassion, Hidan smiled lightly.  
"At least you found love. Before she died, my mother told me she was raped to conceive me. She didn't love me less for it though. I looked exactly like her. She...was poisoned for being a Jashinist and she was happy I'd gotten Jashin's blessing." ______ walked closer to the albino, before hugging him to her, a whisper in his ear.   
"Even though Tou-san doesn't know, I do. Your mother was beautiful." Kakuzu stared at his partner's wide pink eyes. He looked at the older woman for a moment, frozen in shock.  
"You did leave, but you returned to this village...didn't you?" Kakuzu rose a brow.  
"______?"  
"About fifteen years ago, I left this little town to wander. When I did, I came upon Yugakure. There was a silver haired priestess that walked the streets each day, a small boy in her arms or holding her hand. Both had the most stunning pink eyes I'd ever seen. Then, one day, I found the boy by himself in the park. He was sitting on the swing crying."   
"I remember her asking me what was wrong and I told her that the water in my home was all poisoned. My mom died, but I didn't due to Jashin's blessing. I remember falling asleep, hugging her. When I woke up, I found myself in her lap, leaning against a tree. She was asleep, but there was blood on her leg and one arm was cut off at the shoulder. When she woke up, she noticed her arm and tilted her head. Black threads came out of her shoulder and reattached her arm. Her leg had a gash in it, but it stitched itself up too. She wiped the blood off of herself and smiled at me."  
"I told him that there were a few people who didn't like him because of his religion and tried to hurt him. That's where I got my injuries. I shielded him." Hidan smiled widely, small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.  
"She barely knew me, yet, she protected me." Kakuzu looked between his daughter and Hidan.   
"That's why you were slightly surprised at my stitches. You'd seen them before." Hidan nodded.  
"I don't know how I never put two and two together." He facepalmed, but smiled lightly, as _______ chuckled.  
"I also remember..._______-san. You're the one that taught me to fight. Or at least furthered my training. You were the one to give me my scythe." She smiled and put a hand on his head.

-Later-

Due to her old age, ______ could barely make it with her arthritis, so Hidan volunteered to carry her for the last stretch. Coming to the cliffside, they walked into the base, Kakuzu calling for a private meeting with the Leader. Pein agreed. 

The stitched man faced one with orange hair and piercing purple ringed eyes.   
"Leader-sama, Hidan and myself have returned from a personal mission of mine."  
"And what did this mission entail?"  
"Retrieving something...someone I all but abandoned forty five years ago." Pein rose a brow.  
"Who would this be? A wife?" Kakuzu smiled softly under his mask.  
"My daughter." Pein wasn't expecting that, and it showed in both raised brows.  
"Can she fight?"  
"I'm sure she can, but not to the extent we can. Though she has my power, she's too kind to use it to take organs. She looks very close to her actual age of sixty."  
"Specialties?"  
"Last I saw her, she was a kenjutsu prodigy. Anything else, I haven't seen." Changing topic, the leader smirked good naturedly.  
"At least she's old enough that we won't have to deal with kids."  
"...............she's sterile. An accident when she was in her twenties." Pein nodded respectively.

Walking back out, the two men observed _______. Hidan was talking to her. Having a civil conversation! He had stars in his eyes.  
"Can we spar again?! We haven't since you taught me!" She smiled, as she saw them.  
"Sure, but no ritual, got it? I don't have a third heart this time. Tou-san, is there a katana I can use? Mine...broke...five years ago." Pein nodded and, soon, the rest of the Akatsuki was outside. _______ held the blade, as she slid into a stance smoothly. Kakuzu stood as the starter.  
"Begin!" 

With speed someone so old shouldn't have, ______ disappeared. Hidan brought his scythe up to block, steeling himself upon seeing her eyes harden. He flipped back, making her dodge a foot to the chin. Rushing forward, he swiped his scythe at her, only for her to turn into mud.   
"Shit. Mud clone." Not seeing her anywhere, he was too late to notice the fist coming out of the ground. It hit him in a strong uppercut, making him fly back. Using the soles of his sandals, he used them to break. Rubbing his chin, he spit out some blood.  
"You still got it, huh?" Her smile turned sinister.  
"What have I told you about taking your eyes off your opponent?" His eyes widened, as her form wavered. Genjutsu. Just barely dodging a kunai to the throat, he found ______ in front of him. He jumped over a roundhouse kick to the ankles, snapping his arm out, blade just grazing her cheek. She got into a slightly crouching stance and reared her hand back. After a split second, she thrusted her palm out, hitting Hidan square in the chest and rocketing him into a tree. He coughed blood and fell forward, hitting the ground. Groaning, he sat up and stood, holding his chest.  
"Shit..." She locked blades with him and they continued to do so for another couple minutes, before _______ sent a surprise kick to his side, making him lose balance. The spar was over when she whipped around, slicing his head off. There was a curse of pain from the severed head, before he chuckled.  
"Damn, if this is rusty, I don't know what your meaning of prime is, Kaa-san...."

There was a moment of complete silence, before a smile crossed ______'s face.

She dropped down and picked up the Jashinist's head.  
"Thank you." He gave a nervous smile, as she realigned his head to his neck.  
"Hold still." With a hiss of pain and a few curses, his head was reattached. Helping him stand, ______ hugged him. Everyone was shocked, when he smiled, holding her to him.  
"Could I call you..." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.  
"Of course. No one has before, though. I'm so happy." Hidan's smile turned into a sly smirk, as he directed his head to Kakuzu.  
"I guess this makes you Jiji!" The man deadpanned.  
"Don't push your luck!" The albino laughed jovially.

-Timeskip- (Warning: SPOILERS) (A/N: the members(besides Kakuzu and Pein) either call her Kaa-san/chan or Nee-san/chan(Konan and Sasori call her this) Also, only the reader, Zetsu, and one other person knows Tobi's true identity(not gonna tell cause spoilers XD))

A member of the organization bore an orange swirly mask, as he bounced through the halls, being the idiot he was known for. Coming to a single room at the end of the hall, he knocked politely. There was a call from inside.  
"Come in." He opened the door and walked in. Seeing _______ sitting on her bed, he met her eye with his visible one. She seemed to know just how he was feeling and nodded. He closed the door and slipped his mask off. Underneath was a young man, horrible scarring marring the right side of his face, a single black eye staring at her, the other closed. He dropped his mask, as ______ stood and walked over to the man who'd seen way too much for someone his age. She hugged him close to her, as tears pooled and fell.  
"Kaa-chan..." She pat his hair, as they dropped to the floor.  
"It's alright, Obito. It's alright."   
"I....miss them..." In a motherly fashion, she rocked him softly.  
"I know..." Soon, he was asleep, as she wiped the drying tears from his face, before slipping his mask back on his face. Lifting him into her arms, she walked out into the hall, passing her father. He nodded, knowing of her close relationship to the young man. She made it to his room and laid him in his bed, pulling the blanket over him.

_______ sighed and left the room, brushing by Deidara. The bomber smiled softly.  
"Tobi have another episode, un?" Though the silly man annoyed him, Deidara actually cared for him.  
"Yes. It was short this time." The blonde looked down, until ______ lifted his chin to meet her eyes.  
"Dei?"   
"I-I just......you're not gonna live forever.....so....I....."   
"Dei. I'll be around as long as I can." Deidara hugged her.  
"Thanks, Kaa-san." ______ smiled, happy to know she practically had six children that she pretty much smothered with motherly love. And they all enjoyed it thoroughly.

Then came the day she went with Hidan and Kakuzu.

Due to training accidents, ______ was left with only one heart. This was one reason her father had her sit out of the fight. But...that didn't help her.

The crackling of lightning was heard behind her, as Kakashi thrust his lightning blade through her back and out of her heart. She coughed, blood splattering the forest floor. Both Kakuzu and Hidan yelled in panic.  
"______/Kaa-san!" As soon as the Konoha jounin retreated back to his group, both missing nin knelt by ______. The hole in her chest wasn't closing up, but there was a little life still in her body, as she smiled, either hand on both men's cheeks.  
"Tou-san...thanks for coming back for me.....Hidan. Thank you for....being like a son to me..." She looked past the trees and mouthed 'tell the others I'm sorry'. Her eyes hazed over, as the light vanished, her body going limp. 

Both men stood and locked furious gazes at the enemy. Kakuzu ground out.  
"You...You killed my daughter!" He lashed out harshly, yet effectively, with his threads. Hidan just went into a rage, hacking at everyone.

Soon, even the Immortal Duo fell.

Zetsu felt a tear slide down from his white side's eye, as he melded with the ground. He appeared in the Leader's meeting chamber. The bicolored man's voice was dead and hollow.  
"They're dead...all three of them..." Konan feel to her knees, eyes widened in horror.  
"No..."

The base was eerily quiet. The news of ______'s death had spread quite fast. Tobi, at first, just stood in shock. After a bit, in an untobi-like fashion, he let out a yell of anguish and ran outside. For a couple hours, explosions echoed in the forest, as Tobi let his rage overflow. 

-Timeskip-

As Tobi stood before Kakashi, a look of still rage swam in his eyes. It was like the ocean before the hurricane hit. His mask had shattered, showing black hair and a scarred up face.  
"O...Obito?!" The man let out a cry of rage and pain. He explained the first part of his anger. Rin. Then, startlingly, little tears pricked at his eyes.   
"And you killed my Kaa-chan!" Kakashi looked thrown off.  
"W-Wait. What?! I've never killed an Uchiha, in my life! And you never knew your mother! You were raised by your grandmother!" The, slightly, older man shook and growled.   
"You killed ____-san!" That made his old teammate freeze. That...woman..._____. Akatsuki no Okaa-san. The Mother of Dawn. She'd been like a mother to most of the organization members. She'd been Kakuzu's _daughter._

He felt his throat dry up.  
"Holy shit…"   
"She wasn't even meant to fight! Kakuzu had her sit out for a FUCKING REASON! She...She wasn't even fighting and you...and you KILLED HER!" The pit of guilt, from back then, spread through him again. He'd, technically, killed an innocent person.

Meanwhile, four people stood in a room, six white bodies being forced out of one of them. Five were killed. The oldest man there put a mask on his face, seeming like a vision of death, as he did. 

When he was done, four men and one woman stood before him. All with greyed sclerae and flaking, cracked, skin. 

The first in the line, from the other man's left hand side, looked down the line to who had spoken.  
"Eh? Who the hell are you?" The blonde laughed a little and turned to show his coat and that it had the kanji for Yondaime on the back. The older broke into a grin.  
"Nice! Nice! Who's the fifth Hokage? Is it you, Miss?" (E/c) eyes slid over, head tipping a little.  
"Ah? No. I'm not from the Leaf...I'm...alive?" She looked up and met the brass toned irises of the snake man, before them. Her eyes hardened and she threw her hand forward, the stitches undoing. Her arm launched out and grabbed the man, Orochimaru's, collar.   
"You brought me back. Did you-"  
"My old apprentice brought the others back." Her grip seemed to loosen a touch, before tightening again and yanking him forward. Her other fist went into his face.  
"You are a despicable excuse for a human being. He told me what you did to the Akatsuki. You're twice a traitor now. I should throttle yo for what you did to Sasori and Itachi, Gaki, but...I won't."

After Orochimaru answered Hashirama's question about the Godaime and the explanation of how Tsunade was as a child, Sasuke turned to the only woman.  
"You speak like you've met Itachi." She closed her eyes, silver wisps shifting into her face.   
"While I wasn't a true Akatsuki member, I was still there and went on missions, when we were short staffed. Almost all of them called me Kaa-san. Some called me Nee-san. And a couple called me by my name." The Sannin nodded.   
"She has an epithet. Akatsuki no Okaasan." That made the other three teenagers stare at him.  
"We thought that was false information! A rumor!" She sighed.  
"It was no rumor. I died the day the Zombie Combo fell...The day…" She took a dep breath, sounding like she couldn't say it. The, just, younger man nodded.  
"The day your father died." She gripped the front of her coat, arm returning to her and stitching back onto her body. A quiet scoff left her mouth, making the others all look confused.

Orochimaru gestured to her.  
"This is _____. Daughter of Kakuzu...Kakuzu of The Five Hearts." Hiruzen and Minato both startled, while both Tobirama and Hashirama looked curious, as if the name rang a bell. The first Hokage put a hand to his chin.  
"The name sounds familiar…" The woman sighed.  
"You've fought him, before. A Taki ninja sent on a mission to kill you." Dark eyes widened.  
"Oh! He was a formidable opponent! Yes! I remember him, now! Red and green eyes, right? I only remember, because I felt like he was staring into my soul!" She laughed a touch.   
"In life, I had his red sclerae. It made me look a little creepy, especially as I got older." Sasuke stared at her.  
"How did you age? You have the same Jiongu as he did." She could hear the tone in his voice.  
"The Jiongu is a kinjutsu that is planted into someone's body, not a bloodline. He gave it to me when I was twelve. Almost fifty years ago. While my father used it to keep himself healthy and young, I did not. I only had three hearts, by the time I first met Hidan, when he was a child. One was my own and the other two were from people who attacked me. I have always had an aversion to fighting, but, like Itachi, I wasn't against it if it meant that my precious people would be safe." Having gotten his answer, the teenager nodded once.

The powerful chakra that spilled from the two brothers was intense. I made the teenagers freeze and put the other three men on edge. Tobirama jerked, when a hand touched his shoulder. The hand was retracted and held up, alongside the other.   
"Sorry. This tension isn't helping the rest of them. The Uchiha Clan has been whittled down to one, living, member. Though I'm beyond impressed. Your chakra presence, alone, is enough to make people still and make their instincts flare." As their auras disappeared, Hashirama looked at her, oddly.   
"How were you almost unaffected by our chakra?"   
"Oh. Believe me, Shodaime-sama, I was feeling it. I've lived with and around my father for seventeen years of my life. I'm sorry to say, but his chakra is much more potent, when he's pissed." There was a bit of a joking undertone to her words, the polite air not being lost on them. Tobirama smirked a little.  
"I like you. You have tenacity." She gave a gentle smile.  
"Thank you, Nindaime-sama." 

It was later that Obito's head snapped to the side. He heard his name...and a voice that shouldn't have been possible.  
"Obito-kun!" His breath hitched in his chest.  
"K...Kaa-chan?" _____ came streaking across the battlefield. She ran to his side and held his head against her shoulder.  
"Obito-kun…" He shivered and shook, as he gripped her cloak in his gloved fingers. Staring over his head, she met the eyes of the man who had killed her.   
"Hatake Kakashi." The man stilled.   
"____…" She closed her eyes.  
"I do not fault you for my death."   
"I killed you...and you were no threat…" She gave a little smile, as she carded her hand through raven hair.  
"Even a declawed cat has teeth, young man. Though you couldn't see it, at the moment, I was very much a threat...And you had no idea when or if I was going to strike. You did what you had to to protect those three kids. I do not blame you, Hatake Kakashi…" She returned her attention to the young man in her arms. 

After some minutes, her face nuzzled into his hair.  
"I'm sorry. I need to go."   
"Kaa-chan…"   
"I need to help them with my father. We will meet again. In the Pureland. I will see you again, when your time comes." She stepped back, even as the Uchiha tried to reach for you.  
"Kaa-chan...Kaa-chan!" She only smiled and cupped his face, one last time, before shunshinning in a woosh of dust. 

She reappeared in the middle of a group of shinobi, stood around an area. She saw things that both made her heart soar and made it thud painfully in her chest. Beings made of threads, a mask over all four of their faces. She was stared at.   
"Who are you?"   
"I was sent to help you. I was reanimated on the side of the nations. I'm here to help you with him. My name is _____." They all nodded, though they were confused how she could help. A sword came to her hand from her sleeve.  
"Duck!" The man did and her blade went through the chest of a Zetsu clone, before her arm rocketed for another one, ripping clean through its chest. They were all stunned. She had the same power as…

She turned towards the main point of her being here. A man with waist length brunette hair and stitches all over his body.  
"TOU-SAN!" Kakuzu dodged the weapon aimed at him and sent his opponent to the ground, before looking up. The creepy, bloodthirsty, look on his face dropped to one of surprise.  
"_____-chan?" He landed on his feet and stared across the divide, between them.  
"But...How? You died in my arms…" She smiled.  
"I've been reanimated, like you." He was silent, before sending his hands out at the same time she did. Fingers wrapped around wrists and pulled back, bringing them to each other. The others cried out in surprise.  
"____-san!"

When they came together, the two reanimations wrapped their arms around each other. Kakuzu held his daughter's head to his collar. Her voice crackled, as she tightened her arms.  
"P...Papa…" He stiffened.  
"You...haven't called me that since…"  
"...since I was five…" There was a reason she called him that, now. The Pureland may be all accommodating, but the two sides were separate. They'd endured all this time...on opposite sides of the wall. They could see and hear each other, but they could never, truly, interact through touch. Even if they'd been separated for forty-five years, before, they still had the ability to find each other again. In the afterlife, they were damned to see each other, but never be able to touch. 

She held him tight, her voice soft and low.   
"I'm sorry…"   
"Wh-" She jerked her head back, as her threads latched onto him with an iron grip.  
"Seal us both! NOW!" She felt Kakuzu's hearts jump in his chest, before he started struggling.  
"What?! ____! We could live forever!" She pressed her face into his chest.  
"Do you really want that? Do you really want to live forever? To never be able to die and rest, at last? Because...I sure don't. Nothing is supposed to last forever. Humans least of all." She felt the sealing wrap bind her leg to her father's. A smile crossed her face, as her arms wrapped under his again, holding his shoulders. As her shoulders were bound, her face started crumbling.  
"_____-chan?" She smiled, serenely.  
"My spirit has gotten closure. I was able to see the two people I felt needed me most...Tobi...and you...I was able to see you both and help bring you to your own closure…" He held her, tight, having ceased struggling some time ago. One of his hands came to the back of her head, his nose falling into her hair. His voice was wistful, as he spoke against her scalp.   
"You look so much like your mother…" Her eyes closed. He hadn't spoken about her mother since she was seven. When she'd died.

As they were sealed, her soul was released. 

Her father, soon, followed.

She'd fought, tooth and nail, to be put on the other side of The Pureland. 

And when he returned, Kakuzu found his daughter barreling him onto the ground, or what could be considered the ground. 

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. _____ knew to just let him, since he never was the one to really initiate their hugs. When he reciprocated so enthusiastically, it meant he was relieved and happy. She held even tighter, when he shivered in her arms.

For the first time in many decades, her father was _crying._


End file.
